Letters from heaven
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: Harry gets the best birthday present in his life - after 10 years, he gets the chance to communicate with his parents. Dedicated to/in memory of Aragornevenstar4eva Rated T for safety (language)
1. July 31st 1991

**Letters from Heaven**

**This idea has been in my head for a while after being inspired by "The Letter" from the musical version of Billy Elliot (which I recommend you listen to while reading this). Last week, one of my absolute best friends, __****Aragornevenstar4eva**, died, and seeing as she was the biggest Harry Potter this is dedicated to and in memory of her. I miss you so so much dear!

**For reference **normal narrative in normal font, _Lily Potter in italics, **James Potter in bold italics.**_

**I own nothing - that honour goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

**31st July 1991, 11pm**

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. This was by far the best and strangest day he had ever had – even more than when he set the python on Dudley at the zoo and when all those letters burst through the house. Today was his 11th birthday. In the last 24 hours, he had gone from a boy with not a hope in the world to a wizard – a WIZARD! The minute he turned 11, this half-giant had come into the hut, told him about magic, stood up to his aunt and uncle, gave his cousin a pig's tail and went; with Harry following eagerly behind. And to top it all off, Harry was told the truth about his parents. He finally knew what really happened, how Voldemort had gone into their house, murdered them and had tried to kill him too. To say that it shocked Harry would be an understatement.

At that moment, there came tap on his window. Harry reached out of bed for his glasses and walked over to the window. Standing on the windowsill was an owl – but it wasn't like any other owl Harry had seen before. It was white, but it wasn't like Hedwig, Harry's new owl that Hagrid gave him for his birthday. This owl didn't even seem real; if anything it seemed more like a ghost. Harry's eyes went from the bird's head to his beak. In its beak was a letter – addressed to him. Harry took the letter, and like that, the bird took off. Even though the bird didn't look real, the letter definitely was – it was solid the minute Harry touched it, it felt like paper, like someone from this Earth had written it. Harry opened it gingerly and a woman's voice came out of it. As he listened and read, he was close to crying, he had missed them so much. It hardly seemed real – that even if it was only for a short period in his life, he can get some contact from them:

_Dear Harry,_

_We must seem a distant memory to you. Maybe you can't even remember us at all? It has been so hard on us since we left you, and leaving you was the hardest decision we ever had to make (though if it meant giving you a life in the first place, we were more than willing to sacrifice ours). Watching you grow up us has been so hard – especially watching you being treated so badly by your aunt and uncle. Your father would love to give them a piece of his mind when they get sent up here, let me tell you. When you were, shall we say, discovering magic, we both thought it was hilarious. From when you set that snake free, we just burst out laughing and couldn't stop! Your father would like me to tell you to tell Hagrid that giving your cousin a pig's tail was GENIUS! _

_I guess you must be wondering how this is even possible – getting a letter from your dead parents and all – well, today, we got a visit from a wizard who is an expert in the supernatural etc etc. To be perfectly honest, James (that's your father) and I weren't really paying attention to the ins and outs of this - all that mattered is that he heard about the sacrifice we made, and offered us an opportunity to communicate with you. We had to take the chance; and best of all, sweetheart is that these letters will be solid and will stay with you forever. We don't understand how or why, but don't lose them, ok. _

_Now, listen to me Harry, this is very important. We can't do this forever – we don't know for how long, but when we know, you will know. We also can only comment about the present and past – not give away things that'll affect the future. This really, shall we say, really annoyed James. There is so much we wish we can tell you about that we can't until you find out for yourself. Please don't be upset darling. One day, you will understand. Finally, because of some supernatural stuff James and I couldn't even try to understand, we can only do this twice a year: on July 31st (your birthday) and October 31st (the night we died). Do you understand sweetheart?_

_Your father and I are so happy that you are going to Hogwarts. It's where we met, where we fell in love, and where we had the best time of our lives. I hope and pray it'll be the same for you sweetheart. Stay with Hagrid; he will look after you well. I'm glad it was him who told you about how we died and not from someone blurting out in the corridors (although we would have also been happy with Dumbledore telling you – you'll grow to love him so much Harry). James and I were fuming when we saw your aunt and uncle lying to you – a car crash indeed! _

_We must leave you now. Remember Harry, you are so loved, so loved. I love you, Dad loves you too. Harry, be safe and be strong. _

_Happy birthday, we love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it so much. I am planning the next chapter to be written by just James, but some of the later ones will probably have a mixture of both of them. From now on, it'll dive straight into the letters rather than setting the scene beforehand. As always, reviews and advice (_constructive_ criticism) is welcome - I'm still a junior here.**

**God bless,**

**the-kermit-kid**


	2. October 31st 1991

**31st October 1991**

**_Harry,_**

**_Dad here, I've decided to take over this time. Partly because Mum wrote the last one (hey, it wouldn't it be fair if she did it again now!) but also because she is still recovering from the shock of seeing you and your friends take on a fully-grown mountain troll in your first year – and live! You certainly have inherited my nobility as well as my charming looks (apart from your eyes – they're your beautiful mother's)! We are both very happy that you have sorted into Gryffindor as it was our house too you know. I'd have been very annoyed if you in Slytherin – I'm sure you'd still be a brilliant student, *Lily, don't look at me like that!*, it's just that house does NOT_ _deserve to have my son in it ;)_**

**_It's good you've found friends. Keep Ron and Hermione close to you, they're good people. I tell you what, Hermione reminds me so much of Lily (that's your mother). She was *…* sorry, IS very bright and when we first met (and at least for the following 5 years) she hated me! I know you and Ron didn't like her at first, but I get the feeling that if it's like me and your mother, for one of you, she'll be a keeper! Hopefully more for Ron than you – we Potters marry red-heads =P_**

**_Good to see you've got yourself a rival too in that Malfoy boy. His father was actually a prefect when your mother and I were at school – and I couldn't stand him. He wasn't _**_my** rival though. I unfortunately cannot tell you who he was right now; you'll have to find out yourself. Just, when you do, don't freak out too much ok…. *Lily, I love you, but what have I told you about looking at me like that?* **_

**_Mum says don't get into any more mischief – I say it's ok depending what the motive is – and if you're not caught. If you're able to prank your Potion's master, that'd be good. I hate the fact he had it in for you before you even started, the bastard! It's not fair! At some point, get him back Harry. I don't want to be caught by your mother by giving you tips, so ask Ron's brothers. They seem to know what they are doing. _**

**_We're both so proud of you already, and you've only had 2 months at Hogwarts! (Mum may be cross with you about the troll, but I can tell she was really proud too – she knows you and Ron couldn't have just left Hermione in the toilets like that). I can't believe it has been 10 years today since we were murdered – it feels like 100!_**

**_Oh, and I can't believe I almost forgot Harry – I am SO PROUD that you got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in YOUR FIRST YEAR! My son is the youngest seeker in a century! I was on the team for 6 years, originally Seeker, but then switched to Chaser. You'll love Quidditch, Harry. I always knew that you'll be a player someday – when you were little, you had a toy broomstick and you just couldn't leave it alone! Your mother and I will be watching all your matches, good luck =D_**

**_We miss you so much,_**

**_With love,_**

**_Dad (and Mum)_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate everyone who has clicked follow, favourite and review so far, it means so much to me!**

**Until next time,**

**God bless,**

**the-kermit-kid **


	3. July 31st 1992

**31st July 1992 **

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I'm gutted that this is the only message you got! That house-elf never gave you those letters back did he? **Cheeky little bastard!  
***James!*  
***But he is! He intercepted the only contact Harry had with his friends, tried to blackmail him and then got him into trouble!*  
***I know James, but it's a house elf, Harry's got bigger problems than that*  
The point is, it's so infuriating to see your aunt and uncle treating you like you don't exist – even on your birthday! I'm so mad that they have locked you in your room and but bars on your window! **Please get them back at some point Harry – but obviously not with magic. We don't want you to get in trouble with the Ministry. **_

_Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts? **Don't listen to that elf, ok? Hogwarts is always going to be safe as long as Dumbledore's around.** I'm glad to see you have your father's bravery… *yes James, I admit it*  
…but try not to get into too much trouble this year – you scared me half to death when you were in the Forbidden Forest for detention, and then when you, Ron and Hermione went down that trap door facing Merlin knows what; and when you faced Voldemort, I think I had a heart attack! **We still can't understand why Dumbledore didn't see through Quirrell? Surely he must have had suspicions, even Snape had them! Sorry we couldn't protect you son. Your Mum is right though, don't get into too much mischief next year ;)  
***JAMES!*  
We are very proud of you Harry, and you did the right thing, but just please be careful ok? _

**_We saw your match Harry. Well done! You deserved to win against those damn Slytherins! You really are a natural at Quidditch aren't you? I must admit, you fly perhaps even better than me!_**_ *Of course he does – he doesn't have your arrogance and big head!*  
***Ah come on Lily-flower, you wound me*  
**It was really scary when Quirrell was jinxing your broom like that! Another thing I wish we could have protected you from.  
***Lily, he was fine, he had Hermione remember.*  
And her idea of setting your Potion's master's robes on fire was brilliant – please tell her that! By the way Harry – that was a brilliant catch! **He almost swallowed it though – try not to do that in your next one ok?** That very nearly happened to me once in 3rd year though, must be a Potter tradition…**_

_There is one more thing we want to discuss with you sweetheart – which is the Mirror of Erised. When you saw us in the mirror and reached out to try and touch us, we were both in tears (but me especially). It only emphasised to your father and I that we're up here feeling useless that we can't protect you properly, and you're on solid ground without us. I… I…  
*sorry James, can you take over for a bit*  
***course darling*  
Harry, the thing is, we miss you too. We miss you more than anything in the world. And your mother and I love you so so much. And one day, we will see each other again. Remember that if nothing else ok.  
*Are you ok Lily?*  
***Yes, thank you.*_

_Hope that someone comes to rescue you soon sweetheart. I really wish that your grandparents were still alive – if you had to have been brought up away from our world, they should be looking after you, not Petunia. **It's a shame you never knew either of our parents Harry, (both sets died before you were born), they would have loved you so much!**_

_Stay as strong as you have been, we love you,_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**Today was her funeral - it was hard, but I was ok. Writing this has been helping me so much - and knowing that people are reading it and are actually liking my work helps me even more and gives me so much more confidence as a writer. Thank you so much. More will be out soon**_

_**God bless,**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	4. October 31st 1992

**Remember, I own nothing - that goes to the incredible JK Rowling.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**31st October 1992 **

_Dear Harry,_

_What did we tell you about getting into mischief? Do you know what could have happened in that car?  
***Aw, Lily, you can't totally blame Harry, it was Ron's idea after all.*  
***Maybe James, but Harry could have said no, or told Ron that it wasn't a good idea – they could have at least waited for the Weasleys to come back! Do you know what could have happened afterwards? They could have been hurt, not to mention beaten to death by the Whomping Willow – and then expelled, would you have liked that James?***  
*Lily, let's try and not argue too much in front of Harry ok?*  
Harry, I don't think it was the best idea to be honest, but I guess you've just inherited my recklessness. My best friend and I were just like that when we were your age, so just be careful ok? I hate seeing your Mum worried like that.**_

**_Also Harry, why do you always seem to have dodgy Defense teachers? I'm not sure if I'd rather have Lockheart or Quirrel to be honest. _**_Oh definitely Lockheart, I'd rather have him than someone who was hiding Voldemort on his face – literally. **But Lily, have you actually been watching him! You have to admit, I was arrogant and cocky when I was younger, but even I wasn't like that! **No you weren't, I admit.  
*But he is handsome, no wonder the girls are falling over him, even Hermione is*  
***LILY POTTER!*  
***….sorry…*_

_Remember what we said about being careful Harry; especially with the blood on the wall, Mrs Norris being petrified and all that. I'd have been terrified if I was the one to discover that. It could be possible that this is what the house elf was trying to warn you about…  
***Lily, that's ridiculous, what would a house elf know about the Chamber of Secrets?***  
*I don't know, but it's possible isn't it? He said that bad things are going to happen this year, and now this happens, I'm scared.*  
***I know, I am too.*  
Harry, please be careful. I know you have my talent and brains…  
*what?*  
…but try not to get too involved in this please? Try not to do a Herlock Sholmes…  
*is that right Lily?*  
…and solve this yourself, **even if you feel you have too**. **Let the teachers do it. They know what they're doing. **You do seem to have eventful Halloweens, don't you Harry; first the troll and now this – much more exciting than a ghost party eh? What next I guess?  
***….James….*_

_Say hello to Ron and Hermoine from us. You and Ron need to look after her ok? **Your mother and I learnt about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets at school – whoever the heir is, he'll most likely be after Muggle-borns like her.** I have been called... that word a few times at school and it hurt me just as much as it hurt her when that Malfoy said it. Make sure you keep her safe._

_Stay safe sweetheart, **don't get into too much trouble,**_

**_See you soon, _**_lots of love,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

**I know that that's a quite short one, but there'll be more to talk about in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading =)**

**God bless,**

**the-kermit-kid**


	5. July 31st 1993

**I'm amazed at how this is going, I'm writing this quicker than I thought ;)**

**Happy reading and remember, JK owns Harry Potter, I don't. **

* * *

**31st July 1993 **

**_Harry,_**

**_We are starting to think that you will never have either a quiet or boring year at Hogwarts. You've only been there 2 years, and yet have already been through so much. _**_And worried us like no tomorrow. We may be proud of you, but you are in so much trouble young man!_

_Where shall we start? How about you, Ron and Hermione brewing Polyjuice Potion in your 2ND YEAR! **I honestly think now that Hermione is smarter than your mother Harry, and that's saying a LOT! Even she couldn't have made Polyjuice Potion that young.**  
*JAMES! Not the time!***  
Whilst we do admire you intentions Harry, on spying on that Malfoy boy, that probably was not the best way to do it. Thank Merlin you weren't caught!  
***…..James Potter…..*  
I don't envy you at all Harry by the way. I remember having to take Polyjuice Potion when we were in the Order (you'll find out what that is when you're older) and it was HORRID!  
***What was it Mad-Eye said, "tastes like Goblin piss"? Wonder how he knew that? Don't try and cover that up, I can tell you're laughing***_

_You should have heard you father when you were playing Quidditch Harry. **I'm so proud you won again – especially against Malfoy (the git!). I could strangle Lockheart and that house-elf though. ***James, I get you, but Lockheart is just an idiot, and that elf was only looking out for Harry.*  
***By almost killing him thanks to that rogue bludger? Not to mention it was because of him that Harry and Ron had to take that car and nearly got expelled!*  
***I know James, but he was only trying to protect him.*  
It was really kind and brave of you by the way to release him sweetheart. It was horrible watching the Malfoys treat him the way they did. **That's true. The look on his face when you gave Dobby (is that right?) the sock was priceless. I swear though he's just as much as a cowardly idiot as when he was at school – trying the killing curse on OUR SON in front of Dumbledore's office! **I have to agree with you on that one. How thick could you get? _

**_Speaking of 'how thick can you get?' how thick can Lockheart get getting by rid of all your bones? That's certainly a new injury, one I personally never got. _**_And let me tell you Harry, your father got a LOT of injuries. **I was in the Hospital Wing a lot. It's just as well that Lockheart lost his memories, he was bloody useless anyway. **_

_What was really worried was that this year was the Philosopher's Stone all over again! But even more scary! You really could have been killed this year Harry!  
***Did you expect him to leave Ginny to die Lily?***  
*Of course not James, but does it have to be our son playing hero all the time?*  
***You said it yourself, he has my nobility. Only a son of mine could have pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat, killed a Basilisk and saved a damsel in distress all in half an hour!*  
***I guess not even I could have got rid of the last of James Potter's arrogance*  
***OI!*  
**We are very proud of you Harry, and in the circumstances you had, you and Ron and Hermione, (even if she was petrified) did the right thing, but I would love it if you don't make a habit of doing this – it was bad with the spiders too. **"Follow the spiders, why can't it be 'follow the butterflies?'" That was classic!  
***James, not the time.*  
Make sure you and Ron properly thank Hermione by the way for what she did; no offense to you and Ron but you would NOT have found the Chamber without her – and poor Hagrid would still be in Azkaban. **I wish I could say otherwise Harry, but since your mother is looking over my shoulder, I will have to agree with her. Also, we were both in hysterics when Lockheart's memory backfired – please thank Ron for breaking his wand ;) **_

_Stay safe this year sweetheart,_

_Happy birthday **(teenager at last) **and we're really happy to see you finally have more birthday presents on the way. **Try to enjoy yourself son,**_

**_Lots of love,_**

_Mum** and Dad**_

* * *

_**Thanks so much to everyone so far for reading and clicking those favourite, like and review buttons. I cannot express how much it means to me. Once again, thank you. **_

_**I also can't believe that I have already done the first 2 books - it'll be Prisoner of Azkaban next - and as you know this is when it really starts to get interesting ;)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**God bless,**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_

_**xx**_


	6. October 31st 1993

**This is when (in my opinion anyway) it gets good! =P**

* * *

**31st October 1993 **

_Dear Harry,_

_It's been good to know that you haven't got into a lot of trouble this year so far. I think you know the drill by now sweetie. _

_***Lily, he's 13, he's probably cringing in his slippers right now thanks to you saying that.***_

**_First of all Harry, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BLOWING UP YOUR AUNT! It was a brilliant idea and I don't think I could have done better myself – as you know by now Harry, I was quite the prankster at Hogwarts. _**_That you were, and that was when I hated your guts. But even I had to admit Harry, it was hilarious! Neither of us could stop laughing for about half an hour after you blew her up. She kept floating around for ages and the only thing tearing us away from her was you been thrown about on the Knight Bus – hope you didn't get a bruise.  
***Lily, he's fine!*  
Your mother and I met Marge only once Harry, when we crashed your aunt and uncle's wedding, and she was a right bitch. I was very close to hexing her after we overheard her insult your mother. ***And you would have done had I not secretly got there first*  
… Yes Harry, I hexed her. I turned her hair a nice shade of green. Luckily, only James and your aunt Petunia knew until now that it was me ;)**  
*Lily Potter, I had never known until then you had it in you…***_

_Joking aside, there are now a couple of serious things we want to talk to you about. Firstly concerns your new Defence teacher. **I am so glad you met Remus again Harry. The last time he saw you, you were just a baby. He was one of my best friends at school – please say hi to him from me. I miss him so much. **And from me too please dear. Remus was the only one of your father's friends I really got on with until I started dating him. He's a very good teacher too, always knew he had it in him. The Boggart lesson was brilliant! Speaking of good teachers, tell Hagrid we think he's doing a very good job. No matter what that Malfoy boy says. **We're so glad you get on so well with Remus Harry – I was starting to think you weren't going to get a DADA teacher with a brain. But Remus has one. A big one at that. Always studying he was. The only one who could top him was your mother. **_

**_The last thing we want to talk to you about is Sirius Black. _**_Please be careful of those Dementors Harry. I know you're frightened of them since that incident on the train. And I know what you heard when you passed out too. Remembering that night for myself…  
*sorry James, can you take over again?*  
***Of course*  
It upset your mother a lot Harry, understandably. It's probably a good thing I took over, because I have waiting and waiting for an opportunity to tell you about Black. When we were told about this, the crazy, old guy said that we could only comment about the past and present, and not tell you things that you should find out for yourself in the future – including about Lupin and Black for example. I was incredibly pissed off at that, but I knew we couldn't blow the amazing opportunity we had just on that.**_

_We therefore ask you to not be angry at us for not telling you when you do hear about Black – because if we did, our contact to you will have been cut off – crazy I know!** When you meet him, and we are certain you will, all we ask of you is to not judge him and for Merlin's sake Harry, please listen to him. There is a lot more to the story than a lot of people think and you deserve to know the truth. **This is very important to us Harry. Like we said, we can't tell you why, but please listen to Sirius. Do you understand sweetheart?_

**_Have fun sleeping in the Great Hall, and also, please tell Ron to stop winging about his rat. It deserves to be eaten. _**

_*JAMES! What do you think you're doing?!* _

**_Sorry, Lily, I don't like rats. End of. Let Hermione's cat have it for all I care!_**

_Stay safe, and remember Harry, listen to Black._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**That was so much fun to write, and I haven't even got into the REALLY good stuff yet! Prisoner of Azkaban is one of my favourites and I love all things Marauder! I might even have the next chapter up later today, but if not, it'll be in a couple of days.**_

_**Thanks a bunch**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	7. July 31st 1994

**Little reminder, I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**31st July 1994 **

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh boy, oh boy, where do we start? **How about Sirius?**_

**_Thank you for listening to him Harry, even if it did take a few attempts. I understand Sirius' story would have been hard to believe at first. I would have probably thought it was bollocks too. I hope you're not angry at us for not telling you sooner, but you already knew why we couldn't do that. When he was… he was… _**

_*James, let me take over for a second*_

_What your father is trying to tell you Harryis that seeing Sirius, his absolute best friend, in Azkaban, almost killed him (well, you know what I mean). Peter's betrayal hurt us both so badly too, but again, your father especially. We saw Sirius confronting Peter the night we died – it was really grim, especially when he cut off his finger. I think even your father screamed when he did that! **It was really noble what you did Harry. Wormtail doesn't deserve it. I know you said that you wouldn't want Moony and Padfoot to become killers just for Wormtail, but if you ever see him again, you have my permission to give the bastard what has been coming to him. **_

**_I'd like you to give a big hug to both Remus and Sirius for me. Give them a message from me too: to Remus, that I apologise for also thinking that he was the spy rather than Peter. And to Sirius, tell him that Lily and I DO NOT him blame him for persuading to switch our secret keeper to be Peter instead. We didn't know he was going to betray us, heck, Dumbledore didn't figure it out!_**_ Give him a hug from me too please darling. Sirius may have got on my nerves, but even I miss him ;) **Here's hoping you will finally be able to live with him soon son. As you know, your mum and I decided to make Sirius your godfather, and we wanted him to look after you if anything happened to us. Hopefully, you will get an opportunity to get away from your horrid aunt and uncle and live with Uncle Padfoot. **I'm glad you get on with him Harry. He's going to be a great godfather. _

_*James, don't look smug* _

_I thought your father was crazy at first for suggesting Sirius, but I take it back =)_

**_It also seems that you, Ron and Hermione found out about what we called Moony's "furry little problem"… That certainly brings back memories of him and Padfoot and me running around the school grounds. _**

**_*_**_And if you remember, that was how I found out about your illegal Animagi story… *_

**_*Let's not go into that*_**

**_Didn't know your dad could turn into a stag could you son? _**_I have to admit, your father was beautiful as a stag sweetie. Any hunter would have been mad to have not wanted a pair of antlers like your father. Anyway, back to Remus, I'm just glad he didn't hurt you Harry. Watching Sirius having to control him, and then both of you nearly receiving the Dementor's Kiss was more than enough for me. **The nerve of Snape actually wanting that to happen to dear Padfoot – and yes Harry, remember me saying I had a rival too – it was Snape. Hope that wasn't too much of a shock hearing that. I'm afraid though I can't tell you any more details than that. **Good. Thank you. I do not want Harry to be getting any more ideas and give Sev-Snape any more reasons to pick on Harry. _

_Please thank Remus as well for giving him those Patronus lessons. It is amazing to know that at only 13 (well, 14 now) you can conjure a corporal Patronus already! **And it's a stag too! Well done mini-Prongs! Maybe when you're old enough, you'll also be an Animagus like me!** Legally though please dear! _

_*And James, "mini-Prongs"? What the Hell?* _

_***That was what Padfoot called him when he was a baby remember? That and "Prongslet".* **_

**_*_**_Not sure which I prefer to be honest…*_

**_I'm also so so so so so happy that you have the Marauder's Map now son (and my cloak too – can't believe I forgot about that, thanks Dumbledore)! Please thank Fred and George for me! Filch nicked the map from us at the end of our 7th year, the bastard! I'd have been so upset if you never found it and explored all the secret passages we found. You're the next generation of Marauders now. Use it well ;)_**

_It was a brilliant idea to use Hermione's time turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius at once! As they say "kill two birds with one stone". _

_***What does that mean?* **_

**_*_**_Muggle expression James.* _

**_Thank you for saving your godfather though Harry. He'd certainly be dead if you and Hermione didn't do that. _**_Finally some good out of that time turner. And you thought I was taking school too seriously James!_

_Please give our love to Sirius and Remus. We miss them so much! **We feel so much happier and relieved knowing that they will now look after you. I hope that they will become the father figures that I never had the real opportunity to become. **_

_*…James…*_

**_Your mother and I love you more than anything Harry and we are so incredibly proud of you. Remember that. _**

**_*…. Thanks Lily*_**

**_Try and have some fun on your birthday son, even if it scaring your cousin,_**_ remember what we told you. _

_We love you,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**That was even more fun to write than the last one - and that's saying a lot. I thought it was about time as well for James to get emotional as well as Lily, and I thought Harry finding out the truth about that night etc etc was the perfect opportunity to give that a try. Let me know if I did that any sort of justice. **_

_**Hope you're enjoying this. Like I said, the more reviews I get the better =)**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	8. October 31st 1994

**Happy reading people =)**

* * *

**31st October 1994 **

**_Harry, _**

**_Do not be surprised if your mum doesn't come in for a while. She's still in shock about the whole nearly-getting-killed-by-a-Hungarian-Horntail incident the other day – well done on winning though – and by Firebolt. Just shows what a great flyer you are. I'd have loved one of those brooms – I hope you thanked your Uncle Padfoot. It's not like we haven't nearly seen you get killed before, but you should have seen Lily, son. Her heart was literally in her mouth and she was white as one of the ghosts when that dragon got loose! _**

**_We're both astounded that you were framed into getting your name into the Goblet of Fire in the first place, and that Dumbledore (of all people) is letting you compete! I thought he had more sense than that! We don't know who put your name in it Harry. Whatever you may think, we are not all-seeing and all-knowing up here. Even spirits need their sleep. We were therefore just as shocked as you were when we saw your name being read out. (Your mother looked like she was about to be sick) Whoever did this has probably only fooled Merlin himself for now. _**_We think Sirius is right though sweetheart – the enemies are inside the walls. _

**_*Oh hello, Lily-flower, welcome back*_**

_On a lighter note, we're glad you were having fun at the Quidditch. I hope you've properly thanked the Weasleys, I'm so glad they look after you well dear. I have to admit, it looked awesome (even after the however-many games I saw your father play)! **Until the whole Death-Eater and Dark Mark thing that is. I'm really jealous of you by the way Harry! I never got to see the Quidditch World Cup! It must have been so damn cool! Watching it from up here just isn't the same you know. ***James, he could have been attacked by Death Eaters and THAT is seriously what you're thinking about after bringing it up?!* _

**_*….* _**

_*Some things don't change do they?* _

_This is so worrying though Harry. Voldemort's obviously gaining some form of strength again if someone is even daring to cast the Dark Mark. Maybe talk to Dumbledore about it. **Whilst you're not preoccupied with your next task and trying to talk to Cho. **_

_*Oh dear Merlin* _

**_She is pretty, I'll admit _**

**_*What? She is. Not like you though Lily*_**

**_ Sorry, Harry I'll stop that now. The point is, go for it! You aren't my son and Sirius' godson for no reason. I don't know what she'll say, but you won't know until you try ;)_**

_We also saw your DADA lesson with Moody; shame Remus resigned, I thought he was brilliant. It was weird to see the Slytherin's scared for once too. _

**_*Of course they would be Lily, he probably put most of their parents in Azkaban for all we know* *_**_True, but James, don't you think he's a bit... well, I don't know... mad? It must have taken balls to perform the Unforgiveables in a classroom - the look on Neville's face! And Harry's!* _

_I saw you wince when he performed the Killing Curse sweetheart _

**_*...he's called MAD-Eye Moody remember?*_**

_Thank Merlin Ron's speaking to you again. It must have been awful feeling like that. **Moony wouldn't talk to Padfoot for about a week after the whole Whomping-Willow-and-Snape incident and Wormtail and I felt like we were the – **_

**_*what's the name of that game you told me about Lily?* _**

_*Piggy in the middle?* _

**_*that's the one* -. _**

**_That was awkward enough. Glad you're back on good terms again._**

****_And one more thing sweetie. If that Rita Skeeter comes near you ever again, I will personally try to get back down there just so I can give her a piece of my mind! _

**_*Lily, I don't think that'll work…* _**

_*Do you not care about the bullshit she wrote about our son James?* _

_I can't believe she even got your age wrong Harry! That is just dumb!_

_Good luck in your next tasks. Hope you find out what they are soon._

_Lots of love, _

_*James Potter, give me that quill, you started so I'm finishing!*_

**_*…*_**

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

**_This one was slightly harder to write than the last two - I didn't even know where to cut it and if I'd have enough material to work on, so if I went over, sorry about that. If I did though, it is my story ;) All I knew was that if I was mentioning the Yule Ball, I'd have definitely gone too far... _**

**_Mischief managed!_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	9. July 31st 1995

**Here we go again =)**

* * *

**31st July 1995 **

_Dear Harry,_

_This is going to be very difficult for us to write, even more difficult than the last. It has been more than a month since Voldemort returned and we are still in shock over what's happened. It felt like a blur to us, let alone to you (I'm guessing). It was horrible witnessing that. I was very close to throwing up when we saw him being resurrected and then hurting you like that. You're so unbelievably brave to have done what you 's no way I could have stood up to him like that when I was 14. **No, I certainly couldn't have either. Please kill Wormtail if you see him again Harry. What he did hurt more than his original betrayal, and as you know, that's saying a lot. He hurt you, killed that Diggory boy and then raised that bastard to life again – there's no way I think any of us can forgive him now.**_

_Did you completely understand what happened when you saw us? _

**_*Lily, Dumbledore told him, remember?* _**

**_We're really glad we were able to help you though – even if it was only for a couple of seconds. I have to admit, seeing you, being on Earth with you (but obviously not like ourselves) was really…. I don't know… odd. _**_It felt like when you looked in the Mirror of Erised again though sweetheart – we couldn't physically touch you, or give you a hug and comfort you; and it hurt me, it really hurt me. It does every single day, but moments like that only emphasize that for me…._

**_What she's trying to say son, is that we miss you just as much as you miss us. Remember though, we will see each other again. I may not be the most patient man, but for you, I know I have to make an exception. _**_We gave our lives so that you can have one Harry. Live it out to full as much as you can. Especially as our murderer is on the loose again – your dad and I did that when we were alive and we never regretted it for a second. Do you understand sweetheart?_

**_Can we get away from the depressing stuff and get onto something more light-hearted? _**

_*It's not that much better James – Cho went with Cedric to the Ball, Ron ruined the Ball for Hermione because he went all jealous on -* _

**_*Good one Lily, I can almost hear Harry laughing at that* _**

_*-the other two tasks were just as dangerous as the dragon one and Moody turns out to be a Death Eater in disguise!* _

**_*Good point*_**

**_ Do you know how Crouch Jr escaped from Azkaban Harry? As far as I know, he couldn't have turned into a dog and slipped out of the bars etc etc like you Uncle Padfoot? _**

**_*_**_How should we know? The point is that he somehow captured Mad-Eye – ALAISTAR MOODY, James – made enough Polyjuice Potion to look like him for the entire year, fooled DUMBEDORE of all people into getting into the castle, put Harry's name into that Goblet, bewitched the Portkey and ; all to get Harry there for when Voldemort came back! And remember that DADA lesson? To think that one of the Death Eaters who made Frank and Alice insane had the _ nerve to perform that curse in front of their own son is just evil James, EVIL! * _

**_*…..Wow! Lily Potter, I never thought you had it in you…..* _**

**_Your mum can be one scary woman Harry. _**

_*….James…* _

_Apparently that guy was given the Dementors Kiss. Serves him right._

**_*Ok, Lily, why don't I take over while you calm down ok?* _**

**_Well done on the other two tasks. Very noble of you to do what you did in the Black Lake – just like a Potter. I would have done the same for your mum, or Sirius, or Remus. And as for Cho, don't worry. You still like her don't you? Then go for it. Give her time though. Cedric's death has obviously hurt her bad. There's no rush either. It wasn't until 7th year that I finally persuaded your beautiful mother to go out with me._**

_*You done on that? Oh good.* _

_While I think its sweet Harry, I doubt you'll want relationship advice from your mother… **Talk about awkward. Just leave it to your old dad ok? ;)**_

_We're not sure what else to say sweetheart except stay safe. Our murderer is at large once again and it is going to be incredibly difficult for you. Stay strong; keep your friends close to you. **And that means Sirius and Remus too. They're your family now. **You have been so incredibly brave. And if nothing else Harry, remember you are incredibly loved. _

**_We'll write soon,_**

**_Happy birthday,_**

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**Like the last one, this has been quite difficult to do, but not as much as the last one. It's gonna get serious from now on...**_

_**I may sound like broken record here, but please keep on reviewing. It is only due to that that I have been taking note of things and have been trying to become a better writer.**_

_**Oh, and one more thing. If I make small spelling and grammer mistakes I have missed while editing, I do apologise, and do not worry. Blame it on me living in Italy for the past 3 months!**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	10. October 31st 1995

**In case you need reminding, I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, I would have included a LOT more things Marauder etc etc...**

* * *

**31st October 1995 **

_Dear Harry,_

_You never seem to have a quiet year at Hogwarts do you? This year, in more ways than one. **Where do we start….? **How about the summer? With the Dementor attack? _

**_*Good idea Lily* _**

**_Personally son, I wouldn't be surprised if it was someone from the Ministry themselves who sent the Dementors rather than Voldemort – although it'd have been doing him a favour too. _**_We don't know who did Harry – as James said before, we don't know everything, but it would make sense to me too. As you know, Fudge seems to have it in for you and Dumbledore out of paranoia and fear, and the Ministry's trying to control Hogwarts- **We'll get to that in a minute** -and with the hearing and all. **That hearing** **was ridiculous, not to mention pointless! Would it be ok for you and your cousin to have had you souls sucked out? Not even your pig-tailed (yes, I still remember that) cousin deserves that for no good reason! **_

**_I cannot believe as well that someone like Fudge can be so scared about Voldemort's return he can be driven into madness like that. _**_Managing to fool the rest of the Ministry, the Daily Prophet, and then a lot of the entire wizarding community – that's low. I know it must be hard to even have some of your friends not believe you Harry; even though you were there. You witnessed everything; and it was horrible. However, remember what Luna said to you when you were with the Threstals. (She seems a lovely girl by the way **even if she is nuts**)_

_*James, be nice!* _

_Because she's absolutely right sweetheart. Voldemort would want you to feel lonely; but remember sweetie, that's not true. **You do have friends that believe you and the Order. Glad you've met them and know what they're about. As you know, both your mother and I were members when it started. It was fun, but also really scary. I was always terrified to leave your mother behind and having to look after you on your own. **_

_*…..James…..* _

_It's good to see new members too, I don't remember Kingsley at all, and oh Tonks! James and I remember being asked to babysit Tonks once when she was small – and look how she's grown. **I always thought being a metmorphagus was so cool! **_

_*Isn't it enough being an Animagus?* _

**_I decided to turn into a stag for her, and next thing I knew, she grew a pair of antlers just like mine. Luckily they went before Andromeda and Ted came home. _**_That was funny I admit. _

**_Let's now get onto that bitch that is called Dolores Jane Umbridge. Your mother and I would LOVE to give her a piece of our minds, let me tell you! _**_Especially after that detention she gave you! A quill that writes with your own blood! Is she a vampire? **Maybe. **That is more than cruel though…. It's, it's…. I can't find the right word to be honest. **Neither can I. **To think that the Ministry is THAT driven, they honestly believe that they don't need to use defensive spells and to be able to protect yourself! It's crazy! What is that toad thinking? **The next thing we know, she'll be taking over the whole school! Harry, please try and rebel against her. I don't know how, talk to Ron and Hermione about it, but do it. You have Marauder blood in you after all ;) **_

_We're not full sure why Dumbledore has been ignoring you but keep persevering. **I don't get it, Hogwarts is being manipulated by the Ministry, our son needs him more than ever and it's like he's not even there! **_

**_Good luck son, I know this is difficult. Talk to Sirius and Remus. They'll help you. _**_I hope though that this provides some comfort for you._

_We love you so much,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**Again, this one has been quite difficult to write, and it is definitely not one of best. Hopefully with more to talk about in the next one, it'll get better. And from now on, there'll be another little thing added to these - you're all clever. I'm sure you'll work out what I'm planning haha ;)**_

_**Please review. I really appreciate every single one. Plus, more reviews make me more motivated to write =P**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	11. July 31st 1996

**I am on a roll today =)**

**Remember, I own nothing - including** _Sirius Black_

* * *

**31st July **

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't really know what to say sweetheart – he's with us now. We saw everything that happened. I think I screamed. Your father didn't say anything, but just ran off to where we arrived when we first came here. When he saw Sirius, I think he pretty much crashed into him. They were hugging, and both crying their eyes out. **Let me tell you Harry, 14 years without my Padfoot was flipping hard! *For you, I don't care if I lose my manliness for a minute* **_

_*Aw, thanks Prongs, I've missed you too – more than anything* _

_Hey Harry! One of the first things that your Mum and Dad told me was that they have been keeping in contact with you (even though I remember you telling Moony and I already) and I knew I had to help them write!  You would have fell about laughing of you saw him dear, he was like a little eager child in a classroom! **Or a dog. Whichever helps your imagination more. **_

_*…..Thanks guys…..* _

_I want you to listen to me carefully Harry. Please please PLEASE do not blame yourself for what happened. You were only doing what you thought was right and just like your parents have said COUNTLESS TIMES, I am so so so proud of you. I could not have thought of a better way to go than protecting my only godson. And remember what I told you? About there being both light and dark inside us? You proved that when Voldemort was in your mind. **That was horrible to watch son. Your mother looked like she was about to throw up. **_

**_*_**_Actually, I think I did. Remember because it was after you kissed me Sirius; that was really bad timing you know.* _

**_*Padfoot! You kissed my wife!* _**

_*It was only on the cheek Prongs; believe it or not, you weren't the only one I missed*_

**_It seems now you finally know about the prophecy too now son. I hope you understand now that it was because of that your mother and I went into hiding with you in the first place. _**_I'm so so sorry for not telling you before Harry. I wanted to and tried to – remember – but I was under orders from both Dumbledore and the rest of the Order to not tell you anything. _

_*That's crazy though. If he'd known, maybe Harry wouldn't have put himself and his friends in danger like that! We couldn't have told him at the risk of our contact with Harry being stopped!* _

**_*We had a lucky escape when I mentioned Wormtail a couple of years back – it was before Harry knew the truth about you and him Padfoot*_**

_*The only way he can know is when he's down there!* _

_*I know Lily-flower and I'm sorry, I really am; but even Moony agreed with the others, I was outnumbered. It's fine though. Remember, even Dumbledore apologised to him and realised it was the wrong thing to do.* _

**_*That's true. You're forgiven Padfoot*_**

****_Look on the (slightly brighter) side Harry, at least now there is no-one in the whole Wizarding world who doesn't believe you now. **That's true. There's no way anyone from the Ministry could deny you and Dumbledore now. **_

_Well done to you and the others on the DA for standing up to Umbridge – the bitch! _

_*LILY-FLOWER! What's got into you?* _

_*Shut up Sirius!* _

_I still can't understand fully why she only gave you theory and not any practical lessons at all. There would have been no way that any of your friends, except probably Hermione, would have been ready or known what to do when you faced those Death-Eaters; especially your dear cousin Sirius. _

_*Thank you for reminding me Flower* _

_Harry, so you know, to whoever kills Bellatrix (I swear that'll be the only way she'll go – that woman's as tough as nails), I'll be FOREVER in their debt. _

_*Are you done* _

_*Yes I am. Please continue Flower* _

_Thank you. **Knew you had it in you Harry to rebel like that – your dear dad and godfather were Marauders after all! And you found the Room of Requirement as well! That was very useful for planning out all sorts of pranks – we couldn't get it to show on the map though, no matter how hard we tried. **It's a shame you were caught on the Patronus lesson actually, I was really enjoying seeing all the different animals. _

**_*You'd have liked Ron's actually Padfoot* _**

_*Why? What was it?* _

_*A terrier. _

_*….close enough. Still a dog….*_

**_Told you she'd try and take over the school didn't I? We couldn't believe she and Fudge forced Dumbledore – Albus Dumbledore! – to retreat! Thank God he's resigning! _**

**_*_**_What? When did that happen?* _

_*Just the other day Sirius. How had you not heard?* _

_*I don't know… oh well, good*_

_Please be careful Harry, just because people finally know the truth does not mean this will get any easier. **We might sound like broken records son, but we all are incredibly proud of you and thank you for being so brave. **I miss you Prongslet! I honestly cannot believe how Lily and James have gone not seeing you for over 14 years, and I'm dying to see you after only a few weeks (…well, you know what I mean). Also, please look after Moony Harry, he's all he's got left of us now. **Oh yeah, please give him a big hug from all three of us – and to Tonks. Padfoot and I both think she's a keeper ;)**_

_We miss you, we love you. _

_Oh and Harry, we almost forgot; Happy Sweet 16th =)_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum, **Dad, **andSirius_

* * *

**_That was so much easier to write than the last couple! I have loved already adding in Sirius to the conversation, he's a brilliant character. I am also going to add Remus in when the time comes because he was also summoned by Harry with Sirius, Lily and James with the Resurrection Stone. And I do have a couple more ideas in my head coming up so watch this space ;) mwhahaha_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	12. October 31st 1996

**Another update. I'm amazed how quick I can actually write these =)**

**Remember - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does**

* * *

**31st October 1996 **

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to admit, we're all really scared and worried about you. All these suspicious murders and disappearances that have been happening were just as it happened last time. Thank Merlin you're at Hogwarts. **As long as Dumbledore's there, it'll be safe; don't listen to the Prophet ok? **Some of them have really shaken us. I think probably Amelia Bones and Emmiline Vance's the most. They were both in the Order with us. Vance was also your dad's ex you know. _

**_*Padfoot!* _**

**_Your mum's right though son, it was just like last time. Be careful._**

_Keep an eye on that Malfoy boy. **Voldemort has given him a mission, that much we can see for definite. We don't know what it is, but it will probably be something big. **Old Voldy will probably use this to see if he can fully trust the Malfoys again since Lucius has been put in Azkaban. It's not fair do give something evil like…. Well, whatever, to a 16 year-old boy don't you think? _

_*Reg was 16.* _

_*Sirius, does Harry know the story?* _

_*He knows Reg was a Death-Eater, but that's it*_

_*Then shut up please* _

_Sorry sweetheart, you'll find out soon enough. It may be noble, but don't let Malfoy become an obsession ok? It's a fine, fine line. _

_Funny to see old Slughorn teaching Potions again. _

_*Remember his lessons when we were Hogwarts Prongs?* _

**_*Of course I do Padfoot – always sucking up to Lily, I thought teachers weren't allowed to have favorites* _**

_*Watch it James Potter*_

_ I'm sure you've figured it out already, you're clever, but there is a reason that Slughorn has come back. We don't know for certain what that reason is, but James and Sirius have their theories. They have seen some stuff that I have obviously missed. **Like I said, we don't know for certain, but with the backstory and bit of digging we've managed to see – **don't ask how it's too complicated** – we've made a guess or two. When we told the most likely to your mother, I think she threw up again. ***I'm sure Lily-Flower appreciates that Prongs* _

_Don't tell Dumbledore that we've been doing that Harry, and don't push him into telling you why either. Understand? Since you were with him at old Slughorn's house we're sure he'll tell you soon. _

_One more thing before I forget, please please PLEASE don't use that book anymore. I'm glad you're improving at Potions but using that book is NOT the way to do it. You'll regret it if you don't do this. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of it! **Harry, on this, I 100% agree with your mother. There can be no good in that book considering the one who owns it. **_

_*Thanks James, but be careful please. Don't push it about who the Half-Blood-Prince is* _

**_*I know Lily, but it's so frustrating that we can't even give him clues!* _**

_*James, I am pretty much begging you do not get into this argument in front of our son* _

**_*…. Fine*_**

**_On a lighter note Harry, I cannot be prouder of you as far as the pitch is concerned! To think, my son is Quidditch Captain! About time too, if I do say so myself =P _**_The trials were hilarious – we saw Hermione confonding that McFadden _

_*Is that even right?* _

_*No idea* _

_You know who I mean though don't you Harry? **Ron's a good Keeper by the way – don't listen to anyone else who says otherwise. We'll all watching and cheering you on in all your matches as usual. ** Ginny's good too as well isn't she =P **Go for it Harry! Don't even TRY to deny it! I've seen the way you look at her. It's the way I used to, and still do to this day, look at your mother. That's love that is! Also, we Potters marry red-heads remember? ;)**_

_*You done on that part yet?* _

_*I think so…. Prongs?* _

**_*Yeah, it's all good* _**

_*Good*_

_Not sure what else there is to talk about now. Please be careful sweetheart. _

_We all love you so much,_

_Mum, **Dad **and Sirius_

* * *

**_This, like the Goblet of Fire ones, was pretty hard to do. Not quite of as much stuff to go on probably. Big shout out to I ship rose - you know why ;)_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	13. July 31st 1997

**Hello again! Remember, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**For anyone who's confused,** _Lily Potter is like this_**,****_ James Potter is like_****_this_**,** and** _Sirius Black is like_ this.** Hope that helps.**

* * *

**31st July 1997**

_Dear Harry,_

_Once again, we're speechless. We don't really know what to say sweetheart. He's up here, with us. Your father and Sirius and I have been seeing him often. We've also offered him the chance to do this with us, but he has always said no. Says it's a family thing, he didn't want that to be disturbed.** Let me tell you though Harry, he couldn't speak higher of you, he told us that Lily and I should be proud to be your parents (and Sirius to be your godfather) – which we certainly are. You meant a lot to him – remember that.** And remember what I said after I died Harry – do not blame yourself ok. There's always more than you think. _

_I don't remember what happened when we saw him fall off the Astronomy Tower, but I think your father and Sirius wanted to push Snape off with him. _

**_*Of course we did! There had to be another way!* _**

_*Do you remember what Dumbledore told us the other day James – and not to mention Bellatrix making Sev-Snape and Narcissa make the Unbreakable Vow of all things! And poor Draco; would you expect him to carry out something like that?* _

**_*Of course not Lily, and I do remember what he said, but you must understand, it's so hard to accept!* _**

_*Prongs, I get how you feel, but now's not the time, pass us the quill* _

_The thing is Harry, Dumbledore had a word with us a couple of days ago, as we were….. sorry, ARE worried about you going after the Horcruxes- **Thank Merlin Ron and Hermione are going with you Harry. Did you really think you could do all that by yourself? **-…and anyway, Dumbledore had some explaining to do. Unfortunately, as you have probably gathered, we can't tell you, which is INFRUIATING! But let me tell you, it shocked the living daylight out of your parents! That it did. I thought I was going to throw up again to be honest._

_Oh and Harry, getting back to Snape, why oh why did you not get rid of that book when we asked you to?! **I know you don't know what that spell did, but** **for what you did to Malfoy, you are in very big trouble Mister. Promise us you'll NEVER use that curse! **Your father's right sweetie; promise._

_The thought of you and Ron and Hermione going on the run when there is a chance you can be killed by anyone, anywhere – heck, anyone as well as Mad-Eye could have been killed when there were 7 of you flying around-** which was VERY strange, let me tell you ** -and the fact you were almost killed twice tonight already at the wedding and then in that cafe(!) – terrifies me! _

_*It terrifies all of us Flower.* _

_We don't know what the other Horcruxes are Harry,** and we are therefore just as clueless as you are to WHERE they are as well. **But since you have your father's bravery, Sirius' loyalty **and your mother's strength, **as well as your friends, we all know that you can do this. Good luck sweetheart =)_

**_Happy 17th Birthday by the way! Finally an adult! I feel so old! _**

_*James, we're frozen in time remember, you're technically still 21!*_

**_*You know what I mean!* _**

_You can finally apperate now! And legally drink Firewhiskey! We're gutted though that we can't spend this special day with you Harry. (**Your mother and I realised we forgot to wish you Happy Birthday a couple of years back due to all the other interesting stuff going on in your life – sorry son. Won't happen again, promise.) **Here's hoping Ron and Hermione think of something to do to celebrate. _

_Speaking of Ron and Hermione….. hahaha, they made us laugh this year! **You'll be happy to know Harry, that whilst I had an annoying ex-girlfriend of two, as did your godfather, I don't think any of them were as bad as Lavender. **_

_*I'm not sure Prongs. Remember that Hufflepuff in the year below us I dated in 4th year?*_

**_*Which one?* _**

_*Think she had blonde hair? ALWAYS had gum in her mouth? She was bad*_

_ ***Oh yeah, I remember. (shudders)* **_

**_Poor Ron almost looked scared of her by the end of it! _**_Not to mention poor Hermione! Ron really was oblivious this year! Please try and knock some sense into him. Or a shove in the right direction._

**_Which leads us to Ginny. _**

_*I think I shall leave for the moment – you don't want advice from your mother* _

**_*That's fine. Leave it to me and Uncle Padfoot* _**

_*Right with you Prongs* _

**_What you did took a lot of guts Harry, and I completely understand why. When we left Hogwarts, your mother and I started living together immediately – and she was my world. _**

_*She still is!*_

**_*True* _**

_Whenever we were on missions from the Order, they were always worrying about each other. Once, Lily got hit by the Cruciatus curse and had to be in St Mungos for a week. It really shook your dad. **I was almost considering letting her go because I felt the blame was on me. In my guilt, I felt that she wouldn't have joined the Order if I hadn't. **But then your father came to his senses. **As a very bright muggle-born witch, she was a HUGE target for Voldemort. And I had to be the one to protect her. I know I'm probably rambling on like the old fart I am, and I'm probably not making much sense, but please bear that in mind. We all know how you feel about her – don't truly lose her ok.**_

_*Is it safe?* ***Yeah, we're done*** *Thanks* _

_One last thing sweetie. Tell Ron and Hermione to keep those presents safe. You know, the ones you got in the Will? Dumbledore says you'll need them – we can't tell you for what though. **What we can tell you Harry, is that you're probably going to like what's in that Snitch! ;)**_

_Oh! Before we forget Harry, when you see Moony (or Tonks) please please PLEASE offer our congratulations! _**_Oh yeah! How can we forget, go Moony! _**_Give them love from all of us dear, I'm glad to see dear Remus so happy! It's brilliant to see him finally settled down. =) _

_Say hi to Ron and Hermione for us (especially from me!). And give them a gentle shove ;) **Don't be like me and Uncle Padfoot and do anything too reckless. You're in more danger than ever Harry, so please be careful. **We'll be watching you like we always have been. We genuinely couldn't be more proud of you. _

_Stay safe, my angel._

_We love you and Happy Birthday,_

_Mum, **Dad, **and Sirius_

* * *

_**Things are going to get interesting now. Keep reading, I have one or two things up my sleeves**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	14. October 31st 1997

**Here we go again: **and we will have some lovely flashback scenes which will be written like this

* * *

**31st October 1997 **

_Dear Harry,_

_What did we tell you about 50 million times in your last letter – be careful! And then you and Ron and Hermione break into the Ministry of Magic, one of the few places YOU CANNOT GO TO! Thank God you all got out of there alive! **We understand that you had to go there to get that Horcrux, and it was very brave of you to do so, but** **I would love to throttle that Mundungus Fletcher for giving that locket to that toad Umbridge. It would have saved you so much trouble if he hadn't done that! Not to mention son, your mother was in bits! **To think I had one of those…. things (!) in my house…. *shudder*! Please don't think badly of Regulus, Harry. He came up here, he redeemed himself. We've been making up here for lost time actually, I see him often. I've told him all about you and what you are doing, and he wishes you the best of luck. He knows exactly what you're going through. ___

_We don't want to keep going on and on about those Horcruxes sweetheart, seeing as you're practically eating, sleeping and breathing those things. So what we've decided to do is do something a bit different – we think it's time you knew how your father and I got together. **We'll try as much as possible to keep it short because it is quite a long story. Sirius told us that you saw the errrm Mudblood incident when Snape was teaching Occlumency and that you went to see him and Remus about it, remember? Now, we do not want you to judge us solely on that. I was blind to just how arrogant I was back then. **We're deciding to tell you this now as the only person (we feel) who otherwise has the right is Remus, but I doubt he'll feel it's right. He always was a very humble person. This is where I am going to leave for this one Harry. This is strictly between you, your mum and your dad – I'll only be a fourth wheel. Be safe, be brave and keep fighting; you're doing so well._

_I love you_

_Sirius_

**_Ok, now that your Uncle Padfoot's gone, let's get down to business. I think it is best to start the night of the Mudblood incident. _**

_*Why James? You said it yourself, Harry already knows what happened then?*_

_***Lily, trust me ok? It is important***_

James couldn't sleep. He felt bad; really bad. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew he pushed Snape too far and made him say that awful word to Lily; and now, Lily won't look at him, even after trying to look out for her and make Snape apologise. He knew he had to see her. Maybe she'll have cooled down a little bit and listen to him. He pulled out the Marauders Map, hoping that she wasn't in the dorm, that she wouldn't be asleep. Thank Merlin she wasn't. Without a second to lose, he shoved the Map in his pocket, pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and walked over to the Astronomy Tower. About 100 metres away from her, he heard footsteps and pulled out the map again. There was another dot heading straight towards him and Lily: Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends.

"Shit!" James muttered, and shoved himself in the closest possible gap he could get away with, so that he could avoid Marlene as she passed, and at the same time, overhear what she and Lily had to say:

"Go away"

"I thought this is where you'll be hiding. You haven't been in your bed all night"

"Bollocks, here to say I told you so? You guys always thought that Snape was going to hurt me one day like this"

"Actually we didn't. Not like that at least" Marlene sat down next to Lily on the cold stone floor, sliding an arm around Lily's shoulder. "But you did do the right thing. Mary told Alice and me that Snape was threatening to sleep outside the Common Room. You handled that really well. What we don't understand is why you snapped at James like that"

"I still meant what I said. His big fat pig-head is just as bad as Snape"

"Lily, he was only looking out for you, you know that. You know James loves you"

"Does he? Because if he did, he would have changed. He if he was less arrogant, I might have considered going out with him, but now he's got no hope!"

_*JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HEARD THAT, THAT WAS PRIVATE!* _

**_*Sorry honey* You see Harry, what your mum said really hurt me. But it also motivated me. I decided from then on I had to become the man she wanted me to be. This included giving her space. _**_I didn't talk to him for ages after that, and while I know it hurt him, he accepted it. This now takes us on to that start of our 6th year:_

"Evans, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Errr, ok," James took her hand and lead her to a corner of the Common Room. Lily noticed he was shaking a little bit. He ran his hand though his hair, a habit that Lily used to think was just him showing off, but was now starting to realise it was down to nerves. "Potter, is something wrong"

"Not really" James replied "I just wanted to apologise about last year" What? Lily looked at him quizzingly. James continued: "I pushed him too far. He would have never said that to you if Sirius and I hadn't provoked him first. I know I can't go back and undo what I did. I knew he was your friend for a long time; and I ruined it. I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I'm just glad you're hearing me out right now." Lily kept blinking at him.

"Are you sure you're not someone else using Polyjuice Potion? You just don't sound like the Potter I know"

James pulled her in for a hug. "Does that smell like someone else?" Lily breathed him in: she could smell new parchment, aftershave… wood moss… and something else that was probably broomstick polish; definitely James.

"Sorry," she whispered, pulling away from him. "It was only a matter of time before he said something like that. I just wish it wasn't so public." She looked at him – her emerald eyes met his hazel ones. "And it's ok. I do forgive you. I know what you were trying to do."

She gave him a weak, but genuine smile. James blushed.

"Can we try and get along this year then?"

"Ok. I'd like that. But please don't keep ask-"

"I wasn't going to. If you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Go on first name basis, Lily?"

Lily blushed this time "O-ok"

"Then go on. Say it."

"J-James"

James grinned at her. "Come on. Let's go back. We don't want Sirius and the others thinking we're having some hard-core snog-fest"

**_After that, your mother and I slowly started to get on a little for a little while. I even dare to say we started to become friends. But it took a little dip when she found out about Sirius, Peter and I being Animagi that year._**_ I already knew about Remus' "furry little problem" (I worked it out in about 4th year) and one night after Christmas, I was taking a midnight walk, not realising it was the full moon. I met your father in his stag form and he was shoving me back towards the school. I didn't know it was your father though until I saw his eyes – and I mean REALLY saw them. **I knew she had recognised me then, son. She mouthed my name:**_

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be running around with a werewolf?"

Lily and James hadn't spoken for about 3 days, until she decided enough was enough and cornered him after Quidditch practise, when everyone else had gone.

"What were we supposed to do, let him go through torture once a month?!"

"He's not in his right mind though, you could get seriously hurt!"

"Perhaps, but he's still Remus, and he's still our friend. What if it was Marlene, or Mary, or Alice? What would you do?"

Lily went silent. She knew he was right, they couldn't abandon Remus like that; and she would at least try and do the same if it was one of her friends. She admired just how loyal James was to his.

"I know it may be a shock for you, so I'll let it sink in," James then lifted her chin and gave her a hard look, "But I swear, if you tell anyone-"

"I'm not going to do that" she interjected. "It's not my place"

_It took a while for that to settle, but after that, we were ok, though we still annoyed each other and had our arguments. I think we should go to our 7th year now,_

_* shall we James?* _

**_*Yes please!*_**

"Remus, do you know who the Head Boy is?"

Remus turned to Lily and his eyes went wide. They were in the Prefects Carriage on the Hogwarts Express. All Lily had to do was meet the Head Boy and give out the Prefect duties to the others.

"You're Head Girl" Remus pointed to the badge on Lily's chest.

"Yes I am, and you're avoiding my question, do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"I do Lily, but I'm not sure you're going to like it…"

At that moment, the door opened and James Potter walked in and sat beside her.

"Pot-James" (she still sometimes couldn't get used to the first-name basis) "What are you doing here?"

James pointed to a blue badge on his chest – with the initials H.B.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**_To say that it shocked me, let alone your mother was an understatement. Unlike her, I wasn't a Prefect before and neither of us could figure out WHY Dumbledore had chosen me. We had to share a dorm as well – that was a lot of fun ;) _**

_*James!* _

_Surprisingly though, your dad actually took it seriously and (unless it was Sirius) telling off people who were randomly hexing each other – something he used to do back in his arrogant years. And it was round about then that I started to really open up to your father –and I really started to like him (though I refused to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else). **And your mother just got more beautiful by the day **_

**_*I love you Lily* _**

_*Thanks, I love you too.* _

_I think it was at the end of September when I felt I could show all sides to him – even me being vulnerable :_

"Lily"

She was sitting on the sofa in their common room staring into the fire. Her body was hunched over, hands clenched into fists. Her red hair, which was normally full of life, looked a bit limp. Even from the other side of the room, James could tell that she had been crying and some of her hair was sticking to her face. He went over and covered his hands over her fists. She uncurled them in shock. A piece of paper slipped out from one of her hands. James picked it up and read. After a couple of minutes, shock and horror and pity were etched on his face. He had read in the Daily Prophet that morning that there had been a Death Eater attack in London – and Lily's cousin was one of the victims.

Immediately, James dropped the paper on the floor, sat beside her and pulled her into a bear-hug. Lily cried into his chest. James rubbed circles on her back. They stayed like that for a while until Lily forced herself to pull away from him a little and look up at him. There were still tears in her eyes, but they added a new dimension to them that even in a state like she was in, James couldn't help but love.

"Thank you" she whispered

**_It was horrible to see your mum like that, let me tell you. _**_I knew then I had your father's trust with anything – which next brings us I think to when we made Amortentia in Potions, in which we were made partners. This was when I felt certain I liked him, perhaps even loved him. _

**_*I remember that lesson. You went as red as your hair when you sniffed it.*_**

"Finally it's ready! Let's have a sniff, see if it works" James leant over the cauldron and sniffed. "Parchment, Chocolate Frogs, flowers….. and mint, toothpaste" He looked over at Lily, grinning. "Go on, have a whiff"

Lily leant over the cauldron and let the aromas waft around her. She had definitely smelt them before. She too could smell parchment… as well as aftershave, moss and broomstick polish…. SHIT!

_Of course I would have gone red. I'm sure you would do if you ever sniff Armotentia Harry, and think of Ginny. _

_*I think you know what's coming James* _

**_*Halloween, FINALLY! Bring it on* _**

**_Harry, you're going to love this ;)_**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sirius yelled

The Marauders as well as Lily and her old dorm-mates were all in the Head's Common Room having a laugh and drinking Firewhiskey (they wanted a proper party, but they weren't allowed. They had to wait till Christmas and McGonagall requested they have a proper Ball in the Great Hall instead). Everyone, even Lily, seemed to love the idea, so they got in a circle on the floor.

"Me first," said Sirius "I say Truth"

"Ok," Marlene giggled, "Exactly how many girls have you snogged?"

Sirius thought about it, taking another shot of Firewhiskey "Lost count; but only 3 so far this year, I'm doing well" Marlene shrugged. Fair enough.

"Your turn Mary" said Peter. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true you shagged that Ravenclaw guy"

"No! That was only spread around by his ex for some stupid reason. Who's next?"

Remus was then dared to go topless for the rest of the night. The next one was Lily. "Truth or Dare?" asked Sirius.

"Truth"

"If you had to go out with any of us Marauders, who would you pick?"

"James, no question"

The whole room went silent. James' eyes went wide. Lily went red, only just realising exactly what she said in her slightly tipsy state.

Alice was the first to recover "In that case, James, I dare you to snog Lily for 5 minutes straight!" That woke everyone up.

"What? But I didn't choose Truth or Dare; and it wasn't even my turn!"

"Still a dare Prongs," said Sirius "Off you go"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring all the cheers and wolf-whistles, James stood up, took Lily's hand and took her to the stairs leading to her dorm. They sat down, leaning closer and closer to each other. Both of their faces were red, they were breathing heavily.

"Now what?"

Surprisingly, it was Lily who closed the gap between them. Though she was tentative and nervous she soon relaxed into James' touch, despite the strong taste of Firewhiskey on each other's breath. After about a minute, James couldn't hold back much longer and the kiss went from gentle and sweet, to six years of his love and passion for her coming out all at once. And to his shock, and utter delight, Lily was kissing him back exactly like he was kissing her. After a while, they broke apart for air and looked at each other – really looked.

"Wow!" James breathed

"Uh-huh" Lily nodded her head, it was the only thing she could do.

"You really meant that didn't you? What you said?" She nodded. James took her hand. "Lily Evans, will you therefore do me the honour of escorting me to Hogsmeade next weekend? And possibly becoming my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that a lot"

After another kiss (multiple kisses actually) they went back down to join the others who had massive smirks on their faces.

"What?" James and Lily said together

"You were dared to snog for only 5 minutes," Marlene grinned "not 15…"

**_And from then on, as they say son, 'the rest was history'. _**_We hope that has given you some comfort **and humour too **while you're going through this difficult time._

**_Good luck son,_**

_Remember, we love you so much,_

_Mum **and Dad**_

* * *

_**THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! How was that? I know it's been done a lot, but I thought it'd be something different to the rest of the story and I hope I did it justice. Please tell me what you think**_

_**And question for you: do you think I should add a chapter with the Resurrection Stone scene? Let me know**_

_**Thanks, more is on the way =)**_

_**the-kermit-kid **_

_**PS: I only just realised that part of Sirius' bit wasn't underlined and therefore looked like Lily... sorry about that, don't know how it happened, but hope you weren't confused...**_


	15. December 24th 1997 (part 1)

**Surprise! The charmed bit is in brackets (you'll understand what I mean later). I'll let this one do the talking now... =)**

* * *

**24th December 1997 (part 1)**

"Do you think they would be in there Hermione? My mum and dad?"

"Yeah, I think they would"

Harry and Hermione were at Godric's Hollow, hoping to visit Bathilda Bagshot, when they had co-incidentally passed the graveyard there. Harry had never before visited his parent's graves; this was his first time back in Godric's Hollow since he was a baby. Snow crunched under their feet as he and Hermione opened the gate and split up, hopefully having more chance of finding them. Hermione stopped when she saw a drawing on one of the gravestones. She had seen it before, but couldn't quite remember where from, or what it even meant. It was a circle and line all encased in a triangle.

"Harry, have you seen this before?"

But Harry didn't hear what she said. He was staring at one of the graves. Hermione got up and gingerly walked over to him. He'd found them all right. Hermione gasped "They were so young!":

_In Memory of James Potter (27th March 1960 – 31st October 1981) and Lily Potter (30th January 1960 – 31st October 1981)_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

Harry was too busy wondering what that exactly meant that he almost didn't register Hermione giving him a nudge. He looked down at her hands, in which lay a leather bound journal.

"How did you-?"

"I'm not stupid Harry. Remember when Ron accidently found one of the letters from your parents? And we're not blind either. We've often seen you scribble in it – we've not read it before you ask. Ron and I just figured it out. I think it's sweet."

Harry sniffed.

"Go on," she whispered, handing him the book. "You won't know unless you try"

Harry took the book from her and laid it down at the gravestone.

"I don't know how," he thought, scrunching his eyes together "But can this be sent to my parents, Lily and James Potter? Please….. please... please…."

"Harry, what is that?"

Harry's head jerked and his face turned to one of pure joy and delight. The white ghost owl came into view – but this time, it was different to all the other times – it wasn't the same owl. It was no ordinary snowy owl; it was Hedwig! She flew down and perched onto Harry's offered shoulder. (Well, tried to - it looked a bit awkward seeing as she was a spirit now, but Harry couldn't care less if it meant seeing one of his oldest friends again)

"Hello girl," Harry whispered, "Have you come take it to them?"

Hedwig didn't respond; but she turned to the stone, grabbed the journal with her talons and took off. Harry and Hermione looked up, watching her fly away, until she merged into one of the Christmas stars.

"Will you help me clean it up?" Harry asked Hermione, "It looks like no-one's been here for a long time". He was right. Unfortunately, the grave had gathered quite a bit of dust (which was now mixed with the falling snow) and the flowers that had been placed beforehand were now withered and dry, melting and decaying into the snow. It took a little while for the two teenagers to clean it all up. However, when they were done, it almost looked like new.

It was at that moment, when a dash of white came flying towards them and they realised that Hedwig had come back; with something in her talons. This time though, she didn't stay. She just dropped whatever she was carrying and flew back into the night. Harry, having had plenty of practise catching snitches, caught it no problem. His hands were shaking as he inspected what had fallen (literally) in his hands. It was a small wooden box, like a treasure chest in Muggle pirate stories, only without all the fancy locks and carvings. This one was plain, and it just had a simple sliding bolt on it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Trembling, Harry opened it. Inside were a fabric flower, a piece of wood, and few pieces of paper folded over; only the flower was a white lily, the piece of wood was carved into the shape of a stag and the papers were obviously notes. Harry gently stroked the lily and the stag before taking the papers out. There were two of them: one of them had Harry's name written on it in his mother's neat writing. The other, to his surprise, in his father's messy scrawl, was addressed to Hermione and Ron. Harry handed the note to Hermione.

"No, I couldn't possibly-"  
"It's ok, it's addressed to you. Go on"

Hermione took it and read it whilst Harry read his own. (It was silent; neither of them heard James' and Lily's voices in the letters.) It took them both a while to digest what they had said to them. Hermione though was the first one to react. She knelt down and leaned in closer to the gravestone.

"I should be the one thanking you" she whispered, and with her wand, created a lovely wreath of flowers – red roses and white lilies.

Harry wiped some tears away from his eyes as he handed his note back to Hermione who, with hers, put inside the box, and then the whole thing inside her beaded bag.

"Merry Christmas Harry"  
"Merry Christmas Hermione. Who's that?"

They turned to see a very old woman looking at them from the entrance of the graveyard: Bathilda Bagshot…

_My dear Harry, _

_Your father and I don't really know what to say, and this is becoming really hard to write for you. Thank you so much sweetheart._

_We may sound like broken records, but you have been so incredibly brave. We've seen how difficult it has been for you living on the run like that. I hope you see Ron again soon. It was bad timing to have an argument like that, but the two of you are almost as close as your father and Sirius. He'll come round sweetie. Don't worry. Speaking of your father, I'm going pass the quill to him for a second or two ok?_

**_Hey Harry,_**

**_Like your mother said, thank you so much, son. It's the best Christmas present we've ever had! We'll read it soon. I don't have much time, so all I want to say is something I tell you pretty much all the time, but I am SO PROUD of you. I genuinely mean it (and your mother does too). Try and have a good Christmas. Good luck with the Horcruxes, be careful,_**

**_I love you,_**

**_Dad_**

_I don't have much time either, so I'm going to just tell you one more thing. I love you so so much! And you're father's right, I'm incredibly proud of you too. _

_Merry Christmas_

_Be safe, my angel,_

_Mum_

**_To Hermione (and Ron when he comes back, don't worry, he will)_**

**_Lily and I cannot thank you enough for being as good friends as you have been to Harry; and thank you for being so understanding, and for going on this journey with him. We know it hasn't been easy for either of you. _**

**_The next bit is going to be charmed so only you Hermione will see Lily's input and you Ron will only see mine:_**

_(Hermione,_

_I have watched you grow along with Harry and Ron, and I would like to offer up some advice to you: be honest with Ron. I know how you feel about him – you're incredibly like me when I was that age. I had nearly 5 incredible years with James, but if I did that sooner, we'd have been together even longer!_

_Thank you for being there for Harry,_

_Best wishes,_

_Lily Potter)_

**_(Ron,_**

**_I can tell how you feel about Hermione. I know it may be weird having advice from your best friend's dead dad, so you can take it or leave it as you wish: be honest with her. It would have saved a fair bit of trouble with Lily if I did that sooner)_**

**_Please be careful, and thank you for being there for Harry,_**

**_Good luck,_**

**_James and Lily Potter_**


	16. December 24th 1997 (part 2)

**24th December (part 2)**

**Potter's Cottage, Heaven**

"James, where did you put those baubles?"

"I haven't brought them down yet. Give me a minute"

Lily watched her husband go back up the stairs into the loft to find the few remaining decorations for their Christmas tree. Ever since they first started to live together, they had always decorated the Muggle way rather than using magic; which was more fun according to James, even if it did create more mess all over the living room. When Harry was a baby, he loved to play with the tinsel and wrapping paper lying around on the floor. Lily turned back to the, now a lot cleaner, living room and started to dust the mantelpiece to place the last few photos and cards: lovely ones from Albus, from Emmie Vance and from Sirius' brother, Regulus, just to name a few. She was about to turn back towards the stairs to shout at her husband about what was taking him so long, when she heard a crackling sound. It was coming from the speaker connected to their gravestone. If someone comes to the grave, it acts like a microphone. Wherever James and Lily would be in the house, if someone visits their grave they would hear it, and if not, it would record what people have said for them to hear later, like an answerphone. Lily and James didn't fully understand how it worked, just like a lot of this supernatural stuff, but they never complained.

_"Hey Harry, have you seen this before?"_

Harry! Without a second to lose, Lily switched on the television – which is how she and James have been watching Harry all this time – and sure enough, there was Harry looking down at their graves in Godric's Hollow, with Hermione coming up behind him…. Harry…..

"JAMES!"

James came thundering down the stairs along with a box of baubles. "What is it Lils? You nearly gave me a heat att-"

"Ssssh" Lily hissed. It was only then when James registered that his wife was crying and pointing to the speaker, then the television. James dropped the Christmas decorations and went over to hug his wife, all the while listening to what Harry and Hermione were saying:

_"How did you-?"_

_"I'm not stupid Harry. Remember when Ron accidently found one of the letters from your parents? And we're not blind either. We've often seen you scribble in it – we've not read it before you ask. Ron and I just figured it out. I think it's sweet. Go on. You won't know unless you try"_

James and Lily's eyes turned to the television to see Harry place something on their grave and then Harry's own owl Hedwig come back pick it up.

"For Merlin's sake James, open the window!"

James ran to the small window on the other side of the living room just in time to see Hedwig arrive with what looked like a journal in her talons. She flew into the room and dropped the journal in Lily's hands before positioning herself on the sofa.

_ "Will you help me clean it up?"_

Harry and Hermione were obviously going to go and clean up the gravestone – they didn't have much time!

"We've **got** to let him know we've got this before he goes!"

Without a second to lose, Lily took the wooden box from the mantelpiece and transfigured her hair clip into a gorgeous lily flower.

"Good idea" said James as he grabbed the door wedge and transfigured it into a beautiful wooden stag – just like he was when he became a stag. "We've got to send him a note too"

"Definitely, I'm on it. You do one for Ron and Hermione. We've always wanted to do it – why not now?"

"That's a brilliant idea Lily. I'll charm a bit as well if we give them a bit of advice" he winked at her.

Lily understood what he meant at once. They set down to work. Lily writing the note to Harry, and James to Ron and Hermione, them switching for a little while, and then back again. Finally, James waved his wand over the note to Ron and Hermione before folding it up and putting it in the box along with Harry's note, the flower and stag.

Lily took the box and gave it to Hedwig. "You're a beautiful bird you know. Can you give this to Harry please dear?"

Hedwig took the box in her talons and flew out of the window into the night.

"Please let him get, please, please"

"Lily, it's ok," James slipped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek "He will," His gaze turned from the window to the television screen "See, look"

They both fully turned round just in time to see Harry catch the box and Hedwig vanish.

"Great catch!" James smiled at his son.

They both watched Harry open up the box and look at what was inside, take out the notes and pass one of them to Hermione.

_"No, I couldn't possibly-"  
"It's ok, it's addressed to you. Go on"_

It took them a little while for them to read, and for all that time, they were silent apart Lily's crying. James pulled her that much closer to her and held her that much tighter, one hand on her back, the other in that red hair he loved so much, kissing her temple. Did they say the right thing? Had they gone a bit too far? Would Harry like his presents? James peeked at the television again.

"Lily," James whispered, pulling her out of his chest "Look"

Lily turned her head to see Hermione bending down and leaning in closer to their graves.

_"I should be the one thanking you" she whispered, and with her wand, created a lovely wreath of flowers – red roses and white lilies._

Lily started crying again, and this time, James couldn't hold it back any longer. He hadn't cried like this in a long time. When Sirius had died and then came up to join them, or when he had been carted off to Azkaban without so much as a trial? When Harry saw him and Lily in the Mirror of Erised? When Harry had been born? When he married Lily? When his parents died? To be honest, he probably didn't even know.

_"Merry Christmas Harry"  
"Merry Christmas Hermione. Who's that?"_

At that point, the speaker died, and the television turned off.

A few minutes later, there came a knock on the door. James and Lily opened it to reveal Sirius in a Father Christmas costume and sack full of presents.

"Ho ho ho, Meeeery Christmaas!"

Lily and James went silent. Trust Sirius to try and do something like that when only a couple of seconds ago, they were crying their eyes out. They were still red and a bit puffy, and Lily was still a bit sniffly and still holding Harry's journal.

"What's up Prongs?" asked Sirius "You're looking at me really weirdly"

James chuckled softly.

"Well first of all Padfoot, you look like a dick in that costume,"

Sirius was about to counter when he noticed the sudden change in James' face that had gone completely serious, and the notebook that Lily was desperately clutching to her chest.

"Secondly, we've got an early Christmas present: from Harry"

Sirius went pale. He then proceeded to drop the sack, take off the beard and coat and sit on their living room floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's read it!"

Lily and James looked at each other and smiled before sitting down to join Sirius. Lily sat in the middle, with Sirius on her left side and James on her right.

"You ready boys?" James and Sirius nodded. Lily opened the book...

* * *

_**I hope that was a nice surprise for you.**__**The next chapter (or two) will be what Harry has written in the journal.**_

_**I would like to especially thank (sorry if that's wrong) for initially giving me the idea to have Harry try to reply (and also Abbl2). I probably wouldn't have done it without you. **_

_**I had the idea for a journal rather than a stack of letters because I wanted to be nice to Hedwig - can you imagine her carrying all those letters! =P Bless her cotton socks. I don't know how long the next one is going to be yet, and I might split it if it gets too long. Do you think I should do that, or should I try and keep it to just one? Suggestions would be appreciated.**_

_**Thanks for all the lovely advice and reviews I have got so far. Keep them coming.**_

_**I was talking to my flat-mates last night about how well it's going, and they agree with me that if and when a language-based career fails me, I'd like to try and become a writer =)**_

_**Once again, thanks so much**_

_**the-kermit-kid**_


	17. Harry's journal (part 1)

**Hello my amazing readers! I have no internet in my house here, have to rely on the library for the moment - makes it a bit harder. **

**I have decided to split this bit - I haven't even finished writing all the Harry's journal, and it's insanely long already - I don't want to swamp you by giving it to you all at once. **

**Keep the reviews coming - I love reading them and appreciate every single one (I know I sound like a broken record, but it's true).**

**Remember: I do not own JK Rowling. Otherwise, I would have added more Marauder stuff!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Harry's journal**

_To Mum and Dad,_

_I got this journal from Diagon Alley as an extra birthday present (does that mean I'm greedy). _

_I got your letter. It was the best birthday present I've ever got! Is this even real? Can you really talk to me and can I really hear your voices, even if it's not often? Because if so, that's so cool! I don't know if you'll ever get this someday, but I hope so. And don't worry, I probably won't understand all that supernatural stuff either. I'm happy I made you laugh when I set the snake on Dudley and when he got the pig's tail. I thought they were funny too. I feel really sorry for you Mum; I can't believe Aunt Petunia was **your **sister. She's not very nice is she? Is the rest of your family like that? And yours Dad? Will I meet any of them?_

_I should go now, Hagrid says I need my sleep._

_I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow! I'm so excited! Hagrid has told me a lot about it! It sounds amazing! I'm going to make so many new friends, you'll see! _

_Hogwarts is awesome! I've already made a friend. His name's Ron and he's really funny. He tried to turn his rat yellow on the train, but it didn't really work. I'm in Gryffindor! It's a really cool house, I've been told it's the one to be in. Ron's in it too, as well as this girl called Hermione. She's ok I guess, and she's really clever, but also a little-bit stuck up. Ron thinks she's just an all-out know-it-all. We've also met this boy in Slytherin called Malfoy. I've only been here a few days and I really don't like him already. He seems to have been in it for me before he even met me. Ron says his family have been in Slytherin for generations, and Gryffindors and Slytherins have been rivals since Hogwarts was founded. Seeing as my Potions master has it in for me, and he's Head of Slytherin house, I guess it's only natural. Lessons are ok. I love using magic, it's so cool!_

_Guess what! I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I'm going to be the Seeker. And I'm the youngest in a century. I found out today that you played Quidditch too Dad. Is it fun? Are you proud of me? I'm sure you would have been a great teacher. _

_I got your letter. Thank you, I loved reading it. Sorry I worried you with the troll Mum, but I'm ok. And Hermione's our friend now. She's really nice actually. I'll try not to get into any more trouble, but I get the feeling it comes looking for me… _

_Guess what?! They have a three-headed dog in the school! Have you ever seen one before? It had really bad breath? Do you know why it's there? Hermione thinks it's guarding something, but we don't know what it is yet._

_Did you see my match? Did I fly well Dad? Flying's really cool isn't it! Did you ever catch a Snitch like that? I nearly swallowed it. Does that normally happen? Did you think it was funny? Did the Slytherin team always cheat like that? Who do you think flies better Mum? Me or Dad?_

_I got your cloak for Christmas Dad! It's SO COOL! I never knew you could make yourself invisible like that? You could have so much fun? Did you get to play pranks with it? Or were you more sensible? I saw you and Mum in some mirror tonight. Does it show you what you miss or something, because I really miss you. Can you tell me more about you? _

_By the way, do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?_

_I hope you weren't too frightened when we went down the trap door. It was rather scary. We thought we were going to lose Ron in those plant things, and then when we played that giant chess game; and seeing **Voldemort** was really scary. I understand why he's called that. Was he always trapped on Quirrel's face like that? I really hope not. _

_Hagrid gave me a photo album. There's a photo of you in it! You both look really young! You look really pretty Mum. And Dad, you look so like me! A lot of people tell me that, but I never really knew how much before!_

_I'm really upset to be leaving Hogwarts! This summer's going to be really boring; it's always really boring with the Dursleys. _

_Summer's been rubbish. I'm locked in my bedroom, got bars in my window. This house-elf appeared in my bedroom and dropped a cake on Uncle Vernon's boss. Did you see that? _

_Your letter has been the only time I've smiled, let alone laughed, the whole holiday. Whose idea was it to add all your arguments and things like that on the page? How did you do it? How can I even hear your voices in the first place? I think it's really funny. It made me laugh, and it makes you seem like real people to me. Please keep doing that, I like it!_

_Guess what? I was in a Flying Car! Ron and his brothers came to rescue me from the Dursley's house! We got caught though, and we nearly didn't get away! Have you ever been in a flying car? It was AWESOME!_

_Sorry Mum. I know you must be really angry with me right now. Ron and I were scared I guess. We didn't know what to do. I'm ok though. Did you know who or what blocked the entrance to the platform? How could that even happen anyway?_

_It's good to be back at Hogwarts. Our Defence teacher's a little bit weird though. Is that normal to have the odd ones always teach that? Have you seen him try and teach? It's embarrassing isn't it? I don't know why the girls act like that though. Even Hermione has a crush on him!_

_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? Of the "Heir of Slytherin"? You must have seen what's happened. Do you know how Mrs Norris could have been petrified like that? I wish you could talk back to me more often. It would make this a lot easier. _

_I was attacked by a Rogue Bludger in my match the other day – and it was because of that house-elf! It was thanks to him as well that I nearly got expelled! I've been in the Hospital Wing for the last few days – Lockheart tried to repair my broken arm, but instead he got rid of all the bones in it! Did you ever get an injury like that Dad? I'm assuming you had a lot of Quidditch injuries… I'm really starting to wonder how Lockheart got the job… On the bright side, we won again!_

_Turns out I can speak to snakes? Do you know how that happened? Could anyone in your families do that?_

_Hermione's been petrified! We don't know how it happened, but Ron and I are a little bit lost. How are we supposed to find out what's been happening with the Chamber of Secrets if Hermione's been petrified! I wish you were here with me, or could at least give me some clues! You must have picked up SOMETHING!_

_Please don't worry, I'm ok. We never intended to be nearly eaten by spiders. Thank Merlin for Flying Cars I guess. At least we now know Hagrid's innocent. How could he be carted off to Azkaban like that – they have no proof!_

_I just killed a giant snake! Don't worry, Ginny, Ron and I ok. I'm pretty sure we must have scared you really badly. I'm not sure about Lockheart though… Do you think it's funny though that he lost his memory? Do you know how the diary worked as well – when I stabbed it I mean? It felt like part of Voldemort himself just died! Did you see me freeing Dobby? Did you see Mr Malfoy's face?_

_Did I do the right thing? Aunt Marge insulted both of you, so I blew her up. Are you angry at me? Or did you think it was funny?_

_Heard on the Knight Bus and from the Weasleys about someone called Sirius Black. Do you know who he is? Apparently, he escaped from Azkaban! Why does he want me?_

_A Dementor came on the train looking for Sirius Black. Before I blacked out, I heard a woman screaming. I think it was you, Mum; when you were murdered. _

_I love our new Defence teacher! He actually does good lessons, and he's a great teacher! Turns out he knows you as well. He's told me about you. It sounds like you were a really caring person, Mum. Were you like the Fred and George Weasley of your era at Hogwarts, Dad? I would tell him you say hi, but I'm not sure how even Professor Lupin would react to you writing to me. _

_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT BLACK! Or at LEAST give me couple of clues! Could you really have not told me what did?! How can you expect me to listen to him when what he did was UNFORGIVEABLE! He was your friend, and he betrayed you! That's unforgiveable! I hope he finds me, because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him for you! _

_Professor Lupin is teaching me the Patronus charm. It's really hard. I heard both you Mum and Dad the night you were murdered. It nearly made me cry. It felt like I was actually there, all over again… Were you scared?_

_I don't have much time, but Ron, Hermione and I are off to give Hagrid some comfort before Buckbeak is executed. Do you think it's fair? I don't. Malfoy went WAY too over the top again. _

_Wow. I really owe you an apology don't I? I hope I didn't upset you when I last wrote about Sirius, Dad. I should have listened to you before. Did you have any idea Pe-Wormtail was going to betray you? Sirius is so cool! He's offered me a chance to live with him one day! Think of it, I might never have to go back to the Dursely's! We could play Quidditch together, or stay up late and he could tell me stories about your days in school! How awesome would that be!_

_That….. let's say, idiot, Snape let out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf! Now, he's decided to resign! It's not fair is it! I don't care if he is a werewolf and he nearly came after me and could have hurt me, he was such a good teacher!_

_Guess what? Sirius has given me permission to go to Hogsmeade! And it was him who gave me the Firebolt! It was the best Christmas present I have ever got! It's so cool! You would have loved a broom like that, Dad! _

_I've found a lot of photos people have been taking (mostly from Colin Creevey though) of me and my friends from 1st year. I think you'll like them – I'll stick them in when I get back from Hogsmeade_

_Must go now. Ron said they've started calling people to go to Hogsmeade,_

_I love you both,_

_Harry_

Lily, James and Sirius were speechless as they read what Harry had written. Lily started crying again quite early on, and then James and Sirius started to get teary-eyed (out of both sadness and happiness), and so they had to find the box of tissues. They shifted their eyes to look at photos of Harry, Ron, Hermione and their other friends smiling, laughing, studying and playing. Harry looked a bit shocked in a couple of them that made them all laugh. That Colin boy seemed to pick all the wrong moments to take a photo. Harry had even picked one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just before Ron had started to throw up slugs:

"Honestly dear, was that really necessary!" whispered Lily, screwing her nose. James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"Just ignore Ron, Lily" said James "It's the only one with Harry in Quidditch robes"

By the time they finished that bit of the book, it was gone midnight. Lily let out a yawn.

"Shall we go off to bed?" James suggested "We can look at the rest tomorrow."

"But Prongs," Sirius moaned "It's from Harry! It's the first thing you've got from him for, I dunno, 16 years! Why wait?"

"Because Padfoot my old friend, my wife is tired and looks like she's about to fall asleep on the floor" said James. He went and gave his best friend a man-hug. "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. Later Prongs" he then moved over to Lily and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Flower"

"Padfoot, please go before I have a go at you for kissing my wife"

Sirius laughed, left the Potter's house and disappeared with a POP.


	18. Harry's journal (part 2)

**Harry's journal part 2**

**Christmas morning, 7.30 am**

**Potter's cottage, Heaven**

"Wake up, James"

James groggily opened his eyes to see a flash of emerald green. Even after dating her for a while and being married to her for a couple of years on Earth, and then being with her for 16 years in Heaven, James was still not used this, and it still sometimes shocked him as to how bright Lily's eyes were… and Harry's. Last night had to be one of **the** best of James' life **and** afterlife. They'd finally got contact from their son! And they hadn't even read possibly half the notebook yet. He smiled at his wife.

"Happy Christmas Lils"

Lily grabbed his t-shirt and leant forward to give her husband a kiss on the lips before jumping out of bed. She was already in a dressing gown, wrapped around her nightdress.

"Come on. Sirius will probably be up already, knowing him, so let's go and read the rest of Harry's book! And put some actual trackkies on too – you don't want Sirius to take the piss out of your Prongs-reindeer boxers again" She smirked at him and pulled the duvet off the bed.

"Alright, alright Lily I get you. I'm coming"

There was a pop coming from outside. Followed by a knock and Sirius' voice shouting: "Prongs, Flower, let me in will you!"

"Speak of the devil" Lily sighed rolling her eyes. She went to the door and let Sirius in (closely followed by a massive bear-hug/attack on her with a kiss on the cheek).

"Sirius, get off!"

Sirius laughed and just went to sit down on the floor. James came down to join them – with tracksuit bottoms on. He winked at Lily. She winked back.

"Have I missed something?"

"Nope. Nothing Padfoot. Shall we read on"

"Yes, let's" Lily agreed. She opened the book at the place she had marked the previous night:

_To Mum and Dad,_

_I've been having nightmares recently. I was in an old house, and Voldemort was there with Wormtail and someone who I didn't recognise. He apparently wants me for something. Do you know anything? Can you give me any advice at least? My scar has been hurting. It hasn't done that since I saw Voldemort in 1st year…_

_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup Final with the Weasleys and Hermione tomorrow. I think it's against Ireland and some Eastern European country. I can't wait! Bet you're jealous Dad!_

_The match was brilliant! Did you see how some of players can fly? But then were we nearly attacked by Death-Eaters and my wand was apparently used to cast the Dark Mark. That was scary. Do you know who cast it? Do that mark and the dreams mean that Voldemort is going to come back? I really hope not!_

_Did the Tri-Wizard Tournament happen when you were at Hogwarts by any chance? I doubt it, but why not ask eh? I don't see the point in it to be honest with you. Ron thinks I'm crazy by not liking it, but I just think **it's** crazy – why go through tasks that seem pretty dangerous just to get eternal glory. Mum, I have **NO** intention of having anything to do with it. Did you know Alastair Moody, Mad-Eye as people keep calling him? The name fits doesn't it? He performed the Unforgiveable Curses in our Defence lesson! I really didn't like it when he used the…well, you know._

_Dad, I would like advice from you. I really like this girl, but I don't know how to get her to talk to me. Can you give me some in your next letter for me?_

_Someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire! Do you know who it was? I think someone might be trying to frame me! This journalist called Rita Skeeter then came and did this report about me and the other contestants – but it's all lies! I got a visit from Sirius too. He thinks it's someone inside the castle itself, like an imposter. Great… Worst of all, my best friend won't talk to me! Ron thinks I faked it!_

_The first task was with dragons! I hope I didn't give you a heart attack, Mum. Trust me to get the Hungarian Horntail! I only got a few cuts and bruises though. And Ron now believes me! _

_Thanks for your letter. I really do appreciate every single one you give me. I miss you both so much. Thank you for watching over me. And Dad, thank you for the advice about Cho._

_I've got to find someone for the Yule Ball. Cho's already been asked by someone else. Can you imagine me dancing? It was awkward enough at the practise. Did you see it? Ron had to dance with Professor McGonagall! That was hilarious! I wish I had a camcorder with me! You'll know what those are, won't you Mum. You can tell Dad what one is. Still have to find a date. Even Hermione has someone! Wish me luck!_

_The Ball was pretty rubbish! Cho went with Cedric, Ron pretty much ruined it for Hermione after arguing with her – to be honest, I don't know why he had to be like that – and it was really awkward. I felt like the Piggy in the Middle (again, Mum, tell Dad what that is)._

_ Done the 2nd task today. It was in the Black Lake. I had to save Ron from Grindylows and some weird form of mermaids. I'm in 2nd place now! Fleur had to withdraw, so I saved her sister too. I couldn't just leave her there._

_Mr Crouch's dead. Do you know who killed him (even though I know you can't see everything)? Dumbledore showed me something in his Pensieve (is that how you spell it) – it was when Mr Crouch had to send his son to Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents. Did you fight any of those Death Eaters? What about that Bellatrix women? She looks like a lunatic!_

_Got the last task tomorrow. I have no idea what it is. Wish me luck._

_I'm still not fully sure what happened. It feels like I have just lived one of my nightmares that I will never wake up from. It was like something you read in a book, or watch in a horror film… I saw someone being murdered, your murderer being brought back to life, and then nearly got killed by my Defence teacher, who turns out to be a Death Eater in disguise! Don't worry Dad; I will make sure Wormtail gets what's coming to him. I know you're thinking it. _

_Thanks for helping me in giving me that time I needed to get back to the Portkey. It felt really weird. You were actually talking to me - not like a recorded message in the letters, but ACTAULLY TALKING TO ME! I miss you, and I love you just as much as you love me. _

_ Dudley and I were on our way home tonight, and then we got attacked by Dementors! I've now got have some hearing (after Dumbledore pulled some strings to not get me expelled) at the Ministry because I tried to protect myself! If you know another way to get away from Dementors without using magic, I'd love to know. I don't understand it, what has the Ministry got against me? Do you think this is ridiculous, or am I the only one? _

_I remember you mentioning something about the Order in one of your letters? What was it like, being a part of it? Was it scary? _

_The hearing went ok. I still thought it was crazy to have it in the first place. Dumbledore's ignoring me though, don't know why. I know you cannot see everything up there, but is there anything you can tell me? I already know there's something Sirius wants to tell me about, but the Order isn't letting him…_

_I met this girl in Ravenclaw the other day. She's called Luna. She seems nice enough, but she's a bit odd. Do you know what Narguls are? Is that even how you spell it? At least she believes me though. It's depressing, not even some of my friends believe me! Not even Seamus! It's crazy isn't it! I was the one who was there! I feel really alone at the moment. I wish you could talk to me more often. I try and talk to Sirius but he can't speak often either. It's really frustrating._

_I really wish Remus was still teaching DADA! I'd take an hour of him rather than a year of Umbridge any day! You'd probably not appreciate me if I swear, so I won't, but she's driving us all mad! Did you see the detention she gave me!_

_We've started a secret Defence group. It was Hermione's idea! She doesn't care for once about breaking the rules: as Ron said, "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?". We've called it "Dumbledore's Army". Do you like the name? Do you think I'll be a good teacher? Umbridge might though already be onto us. She's banned all clubs and secret groups._

_Dad, I kissed Cho! (Sorry Mum…) It was kind of awkward because she was crying a lot. Is that normal? And Mum, is Hermione right? Does Ron really have the emotional range of a teaspoon?_

_I had a really bad vision last night. I saw Arthur Weasley being attacked by Voldemort's snake – and I was the snake itself. I haven't told anyone this yet, not even Sirius. Snape is going to teach me something called Occlumency? What is that?_

_ Umbridge caught us. It was that Marietta girl, you know, Cho's friend. And Cho stood up for her! Needless to say, we're over now. Dumbledore was nearly arrested too, did you see that? To think that Fudge had even the nerve to try and send him to Azkaban! I'm scared Hogwart's isn't going to be safe anymore without him…_

_ Snape's stopped teaching me Occlumency. I saw a memory of his – and it had the two of you in it. Dad, you and Sirius were bullying him. Then Mum came in, you had an argument; and then Snape called you a Mudblood, Mum. Why did you marry Dad? I was told that you were in love, but it looks to me like you really hated each other! And Dad, were you really like that? Or was it tweaked and exaggerated by Snape somehow?_

_I went to see Sirius and Remus today about Snape's memory. I feel a bit better after that now, after what they told me. I also told them about the letters you sent me (hope you don't mind) and let them read a couple. Remus looked like he was about to cry, and I think Sirius actually did – it was from one of them from 3rd year, Dad (or was it something else). They both told me to say hi._

_Fred and George set off a fireworks display in the Great Hall! It was AWESOME!_

_I had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius… it was horrible. I've got to go and save him! What if something really bad happens to him? Or has it already?!Please watch over me, I'm a bit scared. _

_I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault! I should never have gone! Are you angry at me? Is he with you? Please tell him I love him! I wish you could give me hug, Mum. I really need that right now. And I am going to **KILL** Bellatrix next time I see her, mark my words!_

_I feel lonely without Sirius; how did I manage 12 years without him? My friends have tried to talk to me, but they don't understand. I want him back – I want **you** back! Also, why couldn't anyone tell me about the Prophecy?! I don't understand?_

_Apparently, it was Umbridge who ordered the Dementor attack – dirty bitch! (Sorry Mum)_

_Please stay with me. I won't tell anyone else, but I'm really scared. No-one knows what's going to happen now. Was it like this when you were alive?_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INCLUDING SIRIUS! I know your letters always make my day when you send them, but I swear this made my **life**! I love you so much Padfoot! (And of course, you too Mum, and you Dad)_

_Dumbledore came to visit me at the Dursley's house. It was really awkward actually. You should have seen their faces! We went to visit some guy called Slughorn. Apparently, he used to teach when you were at Hogwarts; and he's coming back, probably for the Defence position._

_I'm getting really suspicious of Malfoy. Ron, Hermione and I saw him go to Knockturn Alley with his Mum. Is there anything you can tell me? Or am I just being paranoid?_

_Errr… turns out Slughorn's teaching Potions. Snape is the new Defence teacher – what was Dumbledore thinking! Dad, Sirius, I hope you're as pissed off as I am! I started screaming in the Great Hall when it was announced – it was really embarrassing actually…_

_Do you know who the Half-Blood Prince is? If you do, can you tell me? I want to thank him for letting me get so good in Potions. Are you happy with my marks Mum? Professor Slughorn told me you were one of his favourite students. Did you really like Potions **that much**?_

_Ron's doing great as Keeper – much better than last year. And also, I'm Captain this year! Are you proud of me, Dad? Did you like being Captain?_

_Thanks for your letter. I am a little suspicious to be honest. Dad, Sirius, what was your guess? Mum, what about the Half-Blood Prince? What are you not telling me?_

_This is getting really awkward. Ron's got this new girlfriend. Her name's Lavender. She's already annoying and they've only been going out about a week! Ron and Hermione now aren't talking because they had an argument! Sirius, is this how you felt when Mum and Dad hated each other? How did you guys get together? Can you tell me some day? And what should I do about Ginny?_

_How and why could Snape make the Unbreakable Vow? What's it got to do with Malfoy's mother? It was him who cursed Katie wasn't it? Did you see it?_

_Thank Merlin Lavender's gone. She kept giving us evils at breakfast this morning though. It was kind of creepy…_

_I really owe you an apology don't I? I'm sorry about what happened with Malfoy and that I didn't listen to you and get rid of that book sooner. I'm now banned from Quidditch. Sucks doesn't it?_

_Guess what? We won the Cup! And Ginny's my girlfriend now! Not a bad day after all isn't it?_

_Dumbledore and I saw Slughorn's memory – was that what you guessed? If it was I'm not surprised you vomited Mum. It is horrid. But just think, if we find all these Horcruxes and destroy them, he'll be gone! And we'll all the free! Wouldn't that be wonderful! I just wish you were alive to help me_

_I'm sorry, I really am. I couldn't do anything! Is he with you? Have you seen him? How could Snape do that! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him! Did Voldemort really expect Malfoy to kill him though? I could tell he didn't want to…_

_I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year. I have to look for the other Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione said they'll come too and help me. I had to dump Ginny though. I didn't want to, but she'd be in too much danger. Did I do the right thing, or was that foolish of me?_

_Was that odd to have 7 mes flying around? I got to the Burrow safely. The Dursleys are safe too. We lost Mad-Eye though…. And Hedwig too, my owl. If you see her, please look after her. _

_I got your letter! Sirius, I love you too, you know that. Mum and Dad: that was the best idea in the world! I have been waiting for someone to tell me that. The little stories made me both laugh and cry, sometimes at the same time too. I'd love to hear more if you can. They… they… I don't know what to say really. I guess… they did comfort me. And seeing as you're right, I am in more danger than I ever have been, that means a lot. Thank you for always watching me, and helping me and keeping me safe. I don't say that often enough do I? And I want to tell you something that you tell me all the time, but again, I don't say (or think) often enough. I love you, and I'm proud of you. I'm so proud to say that my parents are James and Lily Potter that I could stand up in the Great Hall and shout it to the entire school. Thank you. I love you both so much._

_We're staying at Grimauld place. Who has the other half of that photo of me as a baby? And of your letter, Mum? _

_Turns out the locket I got last year was a fake Horcrux. Sirius, what did Regulus do with the real one? I have a new-found respect for him you know. He's really brave to have done what he did. You should be proud to be his brother._

_That _ Mundungus Fletcher has only gone and sold the Horcrux locket to Umbridge! This now means that Ron, Hermione and I are going to have to break into the Ministry to get it back! Great! Wish me luck!_

_Remus just called. I was a little bit hard on him though. Sorry. Can you talk to him perhaps?_

_Ron accidently found one of my letters from you – so I've now had to tell him and Hermione all about it. They're not angry with me though (thank Merlin)._

_It was a narrow escape, but we got it! We're now in the Forest of Dean I think. Mum, have you seen what they're doing to Muggle-borns? It makes you sick doesn't it? Are you glad you don't have to go through that anymore?_

_ Ron's left. He was acting weird all day, and then he snapped at me. We had a pretty bad argument and then he ran off. I've cooled down, but Hermione's really upset now. I've heard her cry in her sleep._

_Going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. We're hoping to see Bathilda Bagshot about Dumbledore. It's going to be weird going back there. Watch over me, I'm refusing to take Polyjuice Potion._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry_

* * *

**_I hope that was a nice surprise for you, even if it was INSANELY LONG in comparison. The next couple of updates might take a while. I'm going to go with your advice and go through with the Resurrection Stone scene (God help me - pray that I do it justice!), so it'll probably take a while to write until I'm happy with it and I'm preparing to go back to France in a few days - my dissertation calls for 3 weeks, so don't be surprised if I take a while..._**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	19. May 2nd 1998

**_I know this has taken forever already, and I haven't really even started work yet! I'm sorry. I've had such a writer's block these past few days, I just did not know what to put. This is one of my favourite scenes from the entire series and I just hope I did it even an ounce of justice. _**

**_I've also had no internet for a bit. Hasn't really helped. _**

**_Remember, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me!_**

* * *

**2nd May 1998**

It felt like such a waste. After all that he'd been through, after all the times that he had escaped death's clutches, he was going to die. He knew that as well as he knew his own name: Harry James Potter. And yet, even during that short walk from Hogwarts to the Forbidden Forest, he'd reconciled himself to the idea of it, rather than it being just a duty he had to do. It was a duty; he himself was a Horcrux! It was no wonder he was able to see into so-called "Lord" Voldemort's mind, speak to snakes and can feel the other Horcruxes. But he'd taken care of what he needed to do; the only other living Horcrux was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. And he'd made sure that Neville knew to kill it. This was the only thing he can do for the moment; before he'd be able to actually join them and live with them forever: his Mum, his Dad, Sirius... and now Remus too and all those innocent people who'd lost their lives in the battle.

Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak over his head and pulled out the Golden Snitch given to him by Dumbledore and read the carved writing on it: _I open at the close._

"I'm ready to die" he whispered and kissed the Snitch. At once, the Snitch opened to reveal a small stone with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows – the Resurrection Stone. James was right in that letter; Harry was going to love this. He needed some comfort. Facing death was incredibly noble, but anyone facing it would be lying if they said they didn't feel an ounce of fear. Harry grasped the Stone and closed his eyes.

"Harry,"

When he opened them, he almost couldn't believe it. They weren't solid, more like the memory he saw of Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. But they were definitely there. They could definitely talk to him. And that was what he needed right now. To his right, there was Sirius and Remus, who both looked a lot younger than Harry remembered. Remus looked less pale (ironically) and his scars were faded, while Sirius was incredibly handsome and his hair was less tangled, smoother than Harry had ever seen it. And to his right, were his parents, holding hands, and exactly as he had seen them: whether in pictures, in the Mirror of Erised, or during the Priori Incantatemwhen facing Voldemort in 4th year; young, and full of life. James had on the trademark lop-sided Potter grin, messy hair and glasses slanting slightly askew. Lily's smile though, was the widest of them all. As soon as she noticed Harry had seen them, she let go of James' hand and outstretched both of them to her son. Harry pretty much ran to her and tried so hard to hug her. She wasn't physically solid, but he could still feel her comfort and warmth around him, like an aura.

"You've been so brave sweetheart" Lily whispered

Harry looked at her. "Why are you here?" He couldn't help but ask. He turned out of his mother's "embrace" and looked at the others. "All of you?"

Lily titled her head up a little (Harry was only an inch smaller than James was). "We never left"

James then went over to his wife and son and tried placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're nearly there son. We're all so incredibly proud of you". Harry nodded and looked over at Sirius.

"Does it hurt?"

"What? Dying?" asked Sirius, "Quicker and easier than falling asleep". Harry nodded and turned to face the whole group of people standing before him; his real family. And they had **all **died because of him. He started crying. Lily tried as best as she could to take her son's hand, and also to not cry with him as well.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered "I never meant for **any **of you to die for me." He turned to the man on the far right of him "And right after the birth of your son Remus. I'm so sorr-"

"I'm sorry too." said Remus. "Sorry he'll never know me or 'Dora. But he has a family, he has support; and one day, he will understand why and what his mother and father died for." He sighed "The short while that I have been here though, your mother and father and Sirius have been showing me the book you've been writing in for them-"

"I can't believe we forgot that!" Sirius grinned "Thanks Harry, it was awesome"

Harry turned from his right back to his left. "Did you really like it?"

"Yes we did, sweetheart. It made us both laugh and cry"

"Sometimes at the same time" added James. "It was the best present any of us could have hoped for"

"Same for yours" said Harry. Everyone knew that he wasn't just talking about Christmas. "I can never thank you enough for giving me those letters over the years. They're my most treasured possessions, they're-"

But he didn't get to finish what he was going to say, as he felt his mother's protective and comforting aura again, and sure enough, Lily was 'leaning' on his chest, her arms 'wrapped' around her son. James then came of 'rest' his hand back on his son's shoulder, the other wrapped around his wife.

"Moony, Padfoot, come on, you're family too, remember"

Harry left out a half-sob, half-chuckle as Sirius and Remus came in to join and, like their fellow Marauder, 'place' their hands on Harry's shoulders and try and hug him; it looked like a circle of them with Harry 'squashed' in the middle. After about a minute, Harry then pulled out a little bit of the embrace and looked at each of their faces. There wasn't much time left. He had to get to Voldemort quickly before he'd start fighting again. Who knows how more many people he'd kill then?

They started to walk towards the crowd of Death Eaters that were awaiting "The Chosen One". Dementor's passed by them, but the spirits of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus acted like Patronuses against them, sending them away. They stopped about 200 metres away from a couple of Death Eaters. Harry thought they might have been Yaxley and Dolohov, but he wasn't exactly sure.

"You'll stay with me?" he whispered.

James nodded his head. "Until the end"

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No," said Sirius, pointing to Harry's chest "We're here you see"

Harry let out a small smile and looked around. First to Remus, the first _real_ father figure he'd had since he could remember. Then to Sirius, the best godfather he could have hoped for. Then to James, his biological father, the father who looked so much like him, the father he'd inherited so much of his personality from, and his Quidditch skills. And finally to Lily; his beautiful mother who gave him those captivating green eyes, his gentleness, his sincerity. To that face that held so much love, hope and pride for her son.

"Stay close to me?"

Lily 'reached' for his hand and attempted to kiss it. Harry could swear he felt the warmth of her breath against his hand then.

"Always" she whispered.

And with that Harry dropped the stone onto the forest floor, and pulled off the Invisibility cloak. It was time to face the music.

* * *

**_When I was writing this chapter, it reminded me more and more why I decided to write this story in the first place, and I was crying because I would really do ANYTHING to have a Resurrection Stone myself and see my friend again – I haven't cried over it for over 3 weeks. I miss you so much dear, I love you._**

**_Thanks again for reading. As always, reviews and advice are always appreciated. I'm still pretty new to this. _**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


	20. July 31st 1998

**This one was a LOT easier than last time! I cannot believe this, but this will be the final chapter for this fic. It has gone so quick, but seeing as I am starting work today, it is perfect timing I think - I won't be able to use this as an excuse to procrastinate ;)**

**Remember, as ever, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**_For this last chapter, Remus Lupin will be written like this._**

* * *

**31st July 1998**

_My dear Harry,_

_I…. I…. what can I say sweetheart? You did it! You defeated the darkest wizard of all time! **You kicked old Voldy's butt!** **And it was by his own curse rebounding? I sense history repeating itself eh?  
***Yes James, I do too*  
Not to mention you effectively rose from the dead! The amount of times your father and I have wished we could do that has been unbelievable! **You bet, son! Just to have told you a couple of things you should have known earlier than you did. I'm sure you know what we're talking about.  
**__*Me?* **  
*Not just you, Padfoot***  
I hope you're not angry at us for not doing that? We couldn't. I hope you understand now._

_Happy 18th birthday! Now I do feel old!  
*Why Lily-Flower, what's so special about 18? What can he do now that he couldn't do before*  
*Everything he can do already in the MUGGLE world Sirius. Don't you remember that?*  
*Good point*_

**_Now son, we have some bad news for you. Your mother and I got a visit from the crazy old guy again. We both knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth, but we let him go through with his supernatural crap anyway. This is going to be the last letter you get from us. _**_He says that now that Voldemort has been defeated, there is not much of a need for us to be doing this anymore. It sounds harsh, but in a way, I do see the reasoning. Back then, you didn't have anyone to look out for you, and you were always in danger. Now, you have people around you, and you're safe. You'll always be safe. Now, that doesn't mean that we're not going to stop looking out for you and watching you. You are always welcome to come and see our graves**. And (apparently) if you leave something there for us, we should be able to get it. We don't know whether we can do the same as such, but remember your father and 2 godfathers…  
*yes Moony, you effectively are*  
…were Marauders. We'll think of something. **_

_We're not going to rely on that though, and therefore, we're going to try and get through as MUCH as we possibly can with you. We've decided that each of us is going to give you our own little message.  
*Me first, me first*,  
*No Sirius, not yet*  
***Let Moony go first, he's the newbie*  
*That's nice to know Prongs. And are you sure it's ok for me to do this? I always thought it was kind of private***  
*Remus, we've been through this. Harry summoned you too with the Resurrection Stone, remember? You meant a lot to him, so go on*  
_**_*Ok,*_**

**_ Hello Harry. This is a little harder than I thought it was going to be. Like your parents and Sirius have said, I'm new to this. I'm not exactly sure what to put. *Errrm, any help?* …. Oh, ok, that's a start. Dora's just popped in. She's not going to add anything herself, but she told me to say hi. _**

**_Harry, I know you'll do a fantastic job in being a godfather to Teddy. Dora and I picked you for a reason you know. Look after Andromeda too. The poor woman's lost both her husband and daughter this year – Teddy is now all the family she has left. Look after them ok? And please don't let Teddy forget about us. I don't think Dora and I could bear it if he did. Who knows; maybe this crazy old guy will let us send letters to him too, when he's old enough. All you need to tell Teddy is that Dora and I love him very much; and it was very difficult to leave him, but we gave our lives so that we could give him one. You've been in that position before; I'm sure you'll be able to understand him. _**

**_I don't blame you at all for yelling at me that day at Grimauld Place. My father left me and my mother shortly after I got bitten – he couldn't bear to look at me anymore, he only saw the monster inside me. If you had let me go with you, I'd have been just like him – you gave me the courage that he didn't have Harry, so thank you._**

**_*Lily, can you give me those coat hangers please? … thank you* James told me that he gave you a little wooden stag for Christmas, so I'm going to leave you two with me in my wolf form as well – one for you, and one for Teddy when he gets older. _**

**_Before I forget Harry, I remember you mentioning in your book that you thought I was a good teacher. Thank you, it's very kind of you to say so._**

**_Thank you for everything Harry. I have loved getting to know you._**

**_Good luck,_**

**_Remus (and Dora)_**

_*Is it my turn now? ... YAY! And since you're doing that Moony, Prongs, pass us that wooden spoon will you? …. Cheers mate* Harry, I think you'll know what's coming. Here's me as Padfoot, only smaller, and wooden. Don't lose him ok?_

_First of all, can you do me a favour and thank Molly for me? I thought Lily could be fierce when meddled with but jeez! I never thought of all people, it would be Molly Weasley that would kill Bellatrix Lestrange! I'll be forever in her debt! You should also know that Fred was absolutely loving watching that on the heaven-vision (you see what I did there) *stop groaning guys*! You should have seen him Harry, he was cheering like a mad-man! Possibly more than me! Shouting "MY MUM IS THE COOLEST, SHE JUST KILLED BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" at the top of his voice. He also says hi to you by the way. _

_I'm so glad you've got the opportunity to become a godfather. Moony's right, you're the perfect choice for Teddy. I never really felt I had the real chance to become that, thanks to Wormtail, so do it for me as well as for you Prongslet. _

_Also, what was it like to fly on a dragon? It looked awesome! I mean, I loved Buckbeak, but come on! It's a flipping dragon – and you also got to trash pretty much all of Gringotts! It was very entertaining for me and your father to watch (not as much for your mother – she looked terrified). Don't get me wrong though, we were on the edge of our seats for a little while, wondering if you and Ron and Hermione would get out of there alive. _

_The last thing I'm going to tell you about is something that your parents will have wanted to tell you but seeing as I've got something to do with that in a way, I kind of need to butt in. All of us have been looking around for as many photos of us as we could find and we've made an album of them together. Now, if you go to my house, and in my room, you'll find a little safe installed in the wall that my parents couldn't get into (don't worry, it will let you though, I charmed it before I died just in case). It's full of ones from Hogwarts. I put a charm on the camera I had to take something and send it there when something momentous happened; you're free to look and take as many as you like – there's quite a lot of them. I'm sorry if you can't you get anything off the walls. Permanent sticking charms were the only way to not let my parents confiscate and burn them…_

_Think that's it from me._

_You did so well Harry. I am so proud to call you my godson, and being your godfather (even if it's been short) has been a genuine pleasure._

_I love you so much,_

_Sirius_

**_My turn, son. Like we have been saying for the past, however many years, we are all incredibly proud of you. We always knew you could do it! Well done on you and others (including Neville, who'd have thought eh?) on getting rid of all those Horcruxes. _**

**_One thing I would like you to do is to make sure you've properly thanked Narcissa Malfoy (I can't believe I'm saying this!), because I think we can all agree that if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have done that – and you really would be dead. You're not the only one that's been learning something son. I really wish that I could go back to when I was 14 and hexing any random Slytherin in the corridor (for which I am NOT proud of in the slightest) and tell him that a Gryffindor can go bad and get over-ambitious, and that a Slytherin can have great courage. I hope you tell that to your children someday (if you have any). _**

**_Speaking on that, how are you feeling knowing the truth about Snape. I'm not going to go on for too long about this because your mother wants to talk about it, but it does still feel really odd for me too, so don't worry. Just after Dumbledore died, he told us what you saw in Snape's memory and about the deal they made. Sirius and I refused to believe it at first. Your mother didn't say anything though – she just went pale… But that doesn't mean that I don't admire him and I am not thankful for what he did; don't think like that ok. He kept my son safe. That's all that matters. And also, since Pettigrew died, we haven't seen him up here. We're all a little upset I suppose, but he changed. It took a long time for me to accept that there was nothing we could have done about it._**

**_We have now read your book about 50 million times over. We're really glad you liked the little stories your mother and I gave you. We had a lot of fun writing that letter let me tell you. I remember you mentioning you'd like to hear more of them? Well, if you go to Godric's Hollow, or the Potter mansion, and have a rummage around, you should be able to find my journal and more photos for the album. I kept that journal when I was in Hogwarts. I'm not proud of some of the stuff I wrote in it, but there is also hopefully a lot that you can laugh at too ;) And as for Lily and I talking, arguing etc etc being written on the paper too, we don't know how it happened either; but thanks. We're still glad you liked. We only grasped the charm and its counter to how you have been able to hear us sometime last year – hence the reason for the silent letter at Christmas. We think you all would have appreciated the privacy for that one ;)_**

**_That book was honestly the best Christmas present any of us had EVER got! And then when we finished reading it, we noticed that our television had recorded (don't ask – supernatural crap) you and Hermione nearly getting killed by "Bathilda" the previous night. That was disgusting!_**

**_I'm glad you're back with Ginny – she's a keeper Harry Potter. Don't let her go ever again, you hear me._**

**_Think that's all from me now too. Good luck in life, you'll be fine. _**

**_Like I said, I genuinely couldn't be prouder to be your father __- you've already become more of a man than I ever was_. You (and your mother) mean everything to me. Remember that.**

**_I love you,_**

**_Dad_**

_My beautiful boy,_

_What can I possibly add that hasn't already been said to you? This is going to be hard._

_I think I will start with Severus. I guess it must feel weird at your end – your mum used to be best friends with your Potions master, who also was in love with me. She was friends with the very same Potions master who appeared to treat you like shit because you were James' son; with my eyes always and forever mocking him. Your father's not the only one who's done things they're not proud of. Watching Severus do what he did: go behind Voldemort's back, kill Dumbledore as they planned, and everything else; all to make sure that I didn't die in vain! It made me feel horrible; even seeing his Patronus made me feel insanely guilty. _

_After the Mudbloood incident, I refused to speak him. He tried so many times to apologise, but I was just blind in my hate, anger and disappointment to the genuine love and regret he was trying to get through to me. And at the same time, your father was changing too and the more I started to like and then fall in love with James, the more I pushed Severus away; the more I didn't want him to come near me, let alone talk to me. I thought there was no going back for him after that. "That's it; he's a Death Eater now. That's his choice". How wrong could I be? I wish it was possible to re-sort people: I would have swapped Severus and Peter over, personally. _

_Your father is right, make sure you thank the Malfoys please. And also like your dad, I do have a journal of my own at Godric's Hollow that you are more than welcome to read. Please take the same precautions as your dad's though. There are probably a few bits and bobs I'm not proud of. _

_We're looking after Hedwig for you. She really is a beautiful bird isn't she? After Christmas, your dad and I knew we had to have her – it's what you'd want isn't it? By the way, does Petunia know she'll be safe now? You and I know Petunia and I had our… differences, but she still is my sister and I still love her. If you EVER see her again, please tell her that sweetheart. _

_I'm so glad you still have such a large group of friends. Your father, Sirius and I were so happy when Ron came back – good timing as ever too – and seeing Hermione's reaction ;) I think we all cheered when they FINALLY got together! We all wish them the best of luck. Your father's right too sweetie. I know you don't really like me giving advice on this, but do not let Ginny go. She is indeed "a keeper"._

_I'm really not sure what else to say my dear. If you ever need me, I will always be there as a place of refuge for you. Give me a message on our graves. Like I said, I don't know if it'll work, like a lot of this supernatural garbage, but you won't know unless you try I guess._

_I hope you like the album. Like Sirius said, your dad and I really wanted to tell you about that, but I'll forgive him this one time =P You can add as much as you want. It's yours now. _

_Stay safe and strong my angel. You're going into the big wide world now. It's a big place._

_You must promise me this Harry, in everything you do, always be yourself, always be true._

_And please Harry, know that I'll always be proud to have known you, proud that you were mine, proud in everything. _

_Love you forever,_

_Mum_

* * *

**_How many of you noticed the Billy Elliot reference? As I said at the start of the story, I was partly inspired by the song "The Letter" from Billy Elliot: The Musical. I therefore ask you one more favour, if you haven't listened to that song before, go and YouTube it now. It's brilliant!_**

**_I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this, let alone clicking the review, favourite and follow buttons. I have never had a response like it for any of my other stories, and it has given me so much more confidence as a writer. Also, considering the circumstances as to why I wrote it, I really cannot thank you all enough. _**

**_I do have another story idea, so stay tuned. It might be a while before I do anything about it though thanks to _ uni work._**

**_God bless and thank you for everything,_**

**_the-kermit-kid_**


End file.
